


宙斯的享受

by hanniXgram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniXgram/pseuds/hanniXgram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>刚满17岁的小鲜肉Will因为做船工的父亲认识了来自欧洲的富贵伯爵Hannibal，结果两人就干柴烈火了什么的！ 拔叔还是杀人吃人，但不做心理医生了，是贵族富豪，吃穿住用比剧中更加张扬，十分的炫酷奢华。</p><p>* 文中伯爵的特质：很花的花花公子，人对他来说不是用来吃的就是用来玩的，没遇到小茶杯前，伯爵完全没感受过爱情这个东西。</p><p>* 文中Will的特质：智商高的小鲜肉，保留了共情能力，对伯爵一见钟情，迷弟属性，身体内有暴力的种子、性爱中喜爱被粗暴对待。</p><p> <br/>注： 本文不属于傻白甜纯情文，会交织色情、凶杀及食人，请不适者注意回避。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文标题出自古希腊一个诗人的话:
> 
> I delight in the prime of a twelve-year old, but a thirteen-year old is far more desirable. He who is fourteen is a still sweeter flower of the Loves, and one whois just beginning his fifteenth year is even more delightful. The sixteenth year belongs to the gods, and as for the seventeenth year not for me is it to seek, but for Zeus. 
> 
> 大意是：“稚气未脱的十二岁男孩给我带来欢乐，但更能勾起欲望的是十三岁的男孩，十四岁则是更娇艳的爱情之花，比之更具魅力的是十五岁，十六岁的少年是众神追求的花朵，而十七岁的少年根本轮不到我，唯有宙斯才能享受……

17岁的Will在LZ心中大致是这个样子滴：

 

拔叔大致是这个样子的，酷帅又张扬，十足的花花公子：

 

 

**************************************************************************

 

  
Will Graham刚满十七岁，时常觉得在人群中的自己就像个误落地球的外星人，格格不入又孤独难耐。  
  
不，这不是少年人常见的那种心理过渡期式的感慨。  
  
实际上，他真的，有一些与众不同。  
  
8岁的时候，他已经知道自己可以进入别人的思维，共情他们的喜怒哀乐。最初几年这种能力还有些模糊，但随着时间的推移就像浓雾被逐渐驱散一样，越来越清晰和强大。到后来，他觉得自己变成了一个会呼吸的接收器，周围人的所思所想，每天像是汇集起来的洪流，冲击着他。  
  
而这，绝对的是一种困扰和折磨。  
  
16岁的时候，这种共情能力的可怖之处开始展现。事情源于他偶然看到的一份名叫《Tattle Crime》的小报，那上面以大量篇幅报道了一个灭门悬案，详尽的文字和大量的现场照片将他瞬间卷进了凶手的思维，是的，隔着报纸。  
  
整个案发过程清晰的以凶手的视角呈现了出来：他在夜色中一脚踢开那个倒霉家庭的房门直闯进去，抬起手中枪干脆利落的射向听到声音下楼的女主人，子弹以手术般的精准射断了她的颈动脉和颈静脉。然后转向客厅里慌乱的企图联线警报的男主人，娴熟的避开动脉一枪射穿他的脖子，令他全身瘫痪，又不至毙命，因为他需要他活着，痛苦又无力反抗的活着，直到他厌倦为止…  
  
Will在凶手第二次射精的时候，终于从梦魇般的血腥现场摆脱了出来，他无法控制的开始呕吐，手撑着身体，颤抖的几乎要吐出胆汁，最后当他停下来的时候，看到了自己被精液浸湿的裆部，他没法向自己否认在整个过程中感受到了异常明确的难以名状的激动和快感。  
  
而这绝对的吓到了他。  
  
从此以后，他开始避免看这些东西，并尽力避免进入任何人的思维，他配了一副平光眼镜，用以阻挡别人和自己视线的交汇，他不再看着别人的眼睛说话，不再和任何人走近，他成了同学眼中的怪物。  
  
不过，他并不在乎这些。  
  
他向来没有什么闲情逸致去操心别人对他的观感，他的时间和精力全放在了海绵般吸收各种知识以及打工健身上了。  
  
家庭条件所限，从10岁起他就开始了打工赚钱的生涯，可以说自中学开始他的学费就全是自己挣得的。  
  
而健身，是他风雨无阻每天必做之事，自小时候被几个坏孩子围着殴打那刻起，他就发誓以后决不让自己成为弱者，他对自己进行各种力所能及的体能训练，每天一万米长跑更是从未间断。  
  
也许从外表看他和其他单薄的十七岁少年没什么不同：少年特有的纤细身材，略显柔弱的体态，还有青涩面容，可是如果脱掉他的衣服你会看到那白皙皮肤下蛰伏的柔和又有力的肌肉。  
  
Will很明确的知道自己身体里埋藏着一簇若隐若现的火苗，那火苗与生俱来，因此无法扑灭，好在它还没到能烧毁他的程度，但也会时不时的窜起来撩得他激荡无比。他知道这火苗早晚有一天会变成熊熊的火焰，他不知道的是，当那一天到来时，他会不会被焚成灰烬。  
  
忘了说了，Will的IQ是160，今年3月14日以全额奖学金被麻省理工学院录取，攻读天体物理学专业。

 

 

>   
>    *  Will在这里共情的灭门悬案是第一季第一集开始的那个案件，而凶手就是红龙。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
和大多数少年一样，Will也和女孩子交往过。

那是一个同年级的金发女孩，高挑秀丽，有一对小巧的乳房，他们做过年轻人约会时能做的所有事，包括上床。女孩子性格很温柔，总是柔柔的对待Will, 即使做爱最激烈的时候也乖顺的像只猫咪。Will喜欢和她在一起的轻松感，却也很清楚自己其实从没真正的投入过，他一直以为这是因为自己还不够爱她的缘故，直到一个意外经历的发生，让他明白了最深层的原因。

 

那是去年寒假前的一天，为了找到一份收入高点的工作Will从早上就开始马不停蹄的面试，当他来到最后一个地点时，天已经黑了，离预约好的时间也晚了近二十分钟，不过抱着试试看的心理，他还是推门走了进去。

那是一间三星级餐馆，当他告诉侍者自己是来面试的时候，被领到了楼上的一间办公室，里面有个穿西装的男人正在伏案写着什么，侍者离开后，Will站在原地直到男人不紧不慢的忙完了自己的事抬起头来搭理他。

开始的时候一切还很正常，他们谈工作要求和薪水什么的，后来话题就偏到了Will的发型和身材上，男人离他的距离也越来越近。当Will躲开男人伸过来的手想要起身离开时，他被男人一把拽着头发狠狠按倒在了桌子上，高大的男人以一种强悍的力度紧紧压在他的身上，在他耳边说：‘你想去哪，男孩？’  
  
Will听到自己发出了一声呻吟，正在恍惚间，门外响起了一阵轻轻的敲门声，男人被告知需要到楼下处理一些事情，男人犹豫了一下还是放开了Will， 打开房门前他回头吩咐：‘留在这，等我回来。’

  
  
Will保持着被压住的姿势足足怔了几秒才起了身，倒不是因为他被刚才发生的事吓着了，而是，他被一个崭新的认知震惊了：  
  
他喜欢被这样对待！  
  
他那依然兴奋的喘息和硬到抽痛的勃起都是最好的证明。

  
  
Will逃离了那里，他没法承认其实他想留下，想看看后面发生的事会如何激发自己。 当天晚上他手淫的无法自拔，每回味一次当时的情景，就觉得自己心底的那团火苗变成了灼热的火焰。  
  
随后Will和女孩子分了手，但也并没有去结交男孩或者男人。

他只是重新审视了自己，搞清了自己欲望的最真实所在：什么能让他真正激动，什么人才是他真正所需。

 

 

所以，当他第一眼看到那个穿着精致的三件套西装、面容高傲冷峻、身材挺拔修长、浑身散发着捕食者气息的优雅男人，并为之浑身轻轻战栗时，我们也就明白了到底是为了什么。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Will Graham从未如此渴望过一个人。  
  
那个穿三件套西装的男人，像一把利刃刺入他的心中，勾出了里面最深切最狂暴的渴望: 关于占有、被占有，关于撕碎、被撕碎……  
  
  
  
“那就是Lecter伯爵，这庄园的主人，我负责为他的船只做养护工作，幸好你Mike叔叔的推荐，我才能得到这份待遇优厚的……”  
  
当父亲如是介绍的时候，Will几乎想要跳起来抱着他亲上一口，父亲非要他在大学开学前到Lecter庄园一起住的想法，如今看来，简直就是个天才主意。  
  
  
  
感谢互联网，感谢Google，感谢高调的Lecter伯爵，感谢各国的狗仔们，Will花了一个多小时就搜集到了一堆让他眼花缭乱的资料：  
  
  
Hannibal Lecter伯爵，法国硕果仅存的血统最纯正的世袭贵族之一，家族世袭爵位可以远溯到10世纪。 包含了两个de的出生名字几乎有半米长，拥有世袭古堡和封地，是Lecter家族的长子也是唯一的儿子，曾有一个妹妹小时候夭折了。18岁考入巴黎圣玛丽医学院，成为法国医学院有史年纪最小入学者。20岁得到美国最好的医院——马里兰州约翰霍普金斯医院实习资格，拥有PhD和两个MD学位以及医师执业资格，曾在霍普金斯医院做过急诊住院医师。但伯爵却在26岁那年转行经了商，并展示了惊人的商业天赋，他的生意主要涉及酒业、食品业、珠宝、商业投资以及艺术品交易，据法国《挑战》杂志分析今年伯爵的身家保守估计为68亿欧元。  
  
伯爵对美国感情深厚，一年中总有几个月会在马里兰州巴尔的摩居住，其它时间则住欧洲。每年伯爵回美国都是一件被大肆报道的社交界盛事，因为伯爵每个星期都会举办盛大的派对。  
伯爵一直未婚，据传是双性恋，但一直没有固定的女友或男友，绯闻非常非常多，但据狗仔们调查没有私生子。  
伯爵历年出席各种活动的照片显示，他身边的人一直换得跟走马灯似的，有男有女，有年轻也有年级相仿，甚至还有一看就比伯爵年纪大的。  
伯爵唯一戴过的戒指是左手尾指上那枚祖传的刻着Lecter家族徽章的图章戒指。  
伯爵所有的西装都出自英国萨维尔街的Anderson & Sheppard裁缝店，和查尔斯王子共用一个裁缝，最常穿深蓝色格子三件套西装。  
伯爵喜欢戴有Paisley花纹的领带，喜欢系双层温莎结。  
伯爵喜欢狩猎，每年冬季会在欧洲连续举办狩猎活动。  
伯爵喜欢听歌剧。  
伯爵喜爱古典音乐，对巴赫尤其偏爱，是欧洲和美国很多乐团的资助人。  
伯爵弹得一手好羽管键琴。  
伯爵喜欢美酒，有自己的酒庄，是一位出色的葡萄酒鉴赏专家  
伯爵拥有世界最大蓝色钻石。  
伯爵的母亲是意大利世袭贵族，他从小会说意大利语和拉丁语，钟爱意大利诗人但丁和画家桑德罗•波提切利。  
伯爵会画画，他的炭笔素描画的相当好，曾举办过几次画展。  
伯爵是著名美食家，不仅会吃而且会做，手艺还不是一般的好，他喜欢时不时的在自己举办的派对上展示厨艺大宴宾客，能成为他的座上宾亲自尝到他的手艺，在欧美社交界都绝对是值得炫耀的一件事。  
  
还有，伯爵今年四十一岁。  
  
……  
  
虽然Will早有心理准备Lecter伯爵比他大的多而且不会是个普通人，但以上的信息对他来说还是太过了。Hannibal•拥有古堡和封地de世袭贵族、亿万富豪、花花公子、3个专业学位de医学博士、艺术品收藏家、画家、拥有自己酒庄de葡萄酒鉴赏专家、美食家…无所不能•Lecter伯爵，虽然依然单身，没有固定女朋友或男朋友，但他能看上自己这个刚满17岁，大学都还没正式开始上的小子吗？？10%的可能都不会有啊，Will忍不住发出哀嚎。  
  
Google图片里的Lecter伯爵却毫不在意的以各种角度向他展示着自己冷峻又迷人的模样，Will觉得自己不能好了，去他妈的，管他的什么不可能，他现在就住在Lecter庄园，他们两个的卧室现在相距不过几百米，他怎能白白浪费这近在眼前的机会而不去试试看!   
  
  
Will将伯爵的照片挑了一些单人照下载到电脑，然后将其中最喜欢的一张设置成了桌面。他暗暗对自己发誓：他一定要努力得到他，哦，上帝知道，他有多渴望他，多为他神魂颠倒。  
  
  
  
********************************************  
Will选的桌面照片如下：

 

 

> 1) 欧洲贵族的姓氏都很长，例如丹麦女王的丈夫就是个法国伯爵，他的出生名字为：Henri Marie Jean André "Count" de Laborde de Monpezat  （法国贵族名字里肯定有de ）
> 
> 2）剧透下：拔叔将在后面正式出场，请大家记得他就是小茶杯在第三季11集里说的是一个 crazy son of a bitch ， 拔叔在这里依然是食人魔，连环杀手、超级虐待狂，但不幸的是他不像电视剧中那样对小茶杯一见钟情，在这篇文开头他对小茶杯只是玩弄， 他两关系真正的转变将和电视剧一样，在小茶杯向他展示了自己强大的共情天赋之后，拔叔对他有了真正的感觉。

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lecter庄园内的工作人员都被安置在正宅右侧的一棟楼房内，这座高度和规模都远远低于主宅但色彩与之协调的楼房分为三层，第一层是员工们专用的餐厅厨房洗衣房以及各类工作间，二楼以上则全都是套房，总共有40间，各个宽敞明亮，装修雅致，带独立浴室和盥洗间。Will觉得这真是他们父子俩住过的最好的地方了，且不说屋内的面积和装修，光是里面配置的家具和各色用品都是他们从未用过也绝对不会想到去用的高级货。怪不得有个记者还专门为此写了篇文章，感叹自己家里舍不得买的牌子都出现在了Lecter庄园的员工房里，大大表达了一番羡慕之情。

  
Will向来觉得慷慨是一个人最优秀的品质之一，无疑这让他对Lecter伯爵的好感与向往更加深了许多。

  
父亲告诉了他一些庄园的规矩，比如所有工作人员会在每天早上6点在一楼餐厅里共进早饭，然后开始一天各自的工作，中午11点是午饭时间，晚饭则在19点开始。还有任何时候都不能在庄园大声喧哗，也不可在没有事情时随意进出正宅，尤其，正宅第三层是Lecter伯爵的私密空间，除非有他的召唤，否则即使是他的贴身男仆也不可进入。

  
以及见到伯爵时要称呼：My lord .

  
Will乍舌：好老式的做派。

  
父亲则认真叮嘱：一定要注意礼仪，伯爵可最讨厌粗鲁无礼的人了。

  
Will好奇：那工作在这的人是不是都要穿电影里的那些制服？

  
父亲摇头：平时大家都穿自己爱穿的衣服，只有庄园来了重要客人或有聚会时，需要出现的人才穿制服。

  
Will吐舌：还真的有。

  
父亲表示自己工作很清闲会请假带他逛逛巴尔的摩 ，Will忙说这个不着急，而且与其玩和闲着，自己倒更想利用这段时间也在庄园做点力所能及的工作攒些零花钱，父亲很同意这个想法，说明早吃饭时会和大管家说说看的。

  
Will带着愉悦的心情沉入自己在Lecter庄园的第一个梦乡，命运把他带到了这里,又让他见到了非凡的Lecter伯爵，生活仿佛开始向他展现出一个全新的篇章，而他对此真是期待极了，如果非要说有什么不如意，那就是他所在的房间无法看到Lecter伯爵的卧室了，不过不要紧，他早晚会亲自走进去慢慢看个够的。

 

 

工作的事非常顺利的在第二天早餐时解决了。大家都很友好的对待单身父亲George Graham的17岁男孩，而他被MIT(麻省理工缩写)录取的事，无疑让那个相貌威严不露声色的大管家Jack Crawford刮目相看了，他和坐在身旁的妻子女管家Bella Crawford轻声交谈了会后表示如果Will愿意，下午就会带他去做一份工作，这份工需要耐心细致，Will可以慢慢做，并报出了一个一点也不低的时薪。Will礼貌的回答：谢谢先生，是的我非常愿意。

Will对庄园工作人员数量之多还是挺惊讶的，餐厅里两张巨大的长方形餐桌全都坐得满满的，少说也有50人了，不过虽然人多，大家却全都轻身细语保持着进餐的礼仪，而且各个都已穿戴整齐，打扮得当，没有一个人蓬头垢面、不修边幅。

  
Will意外在其中发现了一对同性伴侣：司机Brian Zeller和园丁Jimmy Price，父亲轻声告诉他，他们住在一起，而且已经注册结婚了。

  
Will格外留意了伯爵的贴身男仆，那位名叫Matthew Brown，精瘦却明显体格强壮的年轻男子，据说他家世代都为Lecter家族服务。 Will几乎是带着艳羡的目光偷偷打量着他，却在两人视线交汇时捕捉到对方流露的一丝狡黠和阴郁， Will觉得有必要好好的研究下这个人。

  
庄园的厨师出乎意料是一位身材高挑纤细的亚裔女性，名叫Chiyo，据说以前服侍过伯爵的婶婶，属于那种伯爵不论来美国还是回欧洲都会随行的人员，有五位助手。

  
女性工作人员里还有位特别出众的金发女士名叫Bedelia Du Maurier，父亲告诉Will，她负责伯爵所有衣物的清洁和保养，同时也管理整个庄园的清洁工作，手下有十位助手。

 

  
下午一点，大管家Jack Crawford先生准时现身，在让Will签署了一份保密协议后，便带着他走进了伯爵居住的正宅里。Will从早上起来开始就一直在想着今天怎么能见到伯爵，没曾想就这样被领了进去，他知道伯爵还在宅中并未外出，不由的紧张了起来。中午他特意重新冲了澡换上了自己最喜欢的一件深蓝色T恤、搭配黑色紧身裤和一双黑白色的球鞋，还好好梳理了一番头发让它们看起来既整齐又随意，上帝知道他从未这样在意过自己的形象，而这只是因为他期待着在见到伯爵时给他留下一个好的印象。

  
可惜还未等Will好好搜寻下伯爵的身影，就被Crawford先生领进了位于一楼的伯爵的办公室内。Will一走进去就被震撼的张大了嘴巴，出现在他眼前的是一间层高足有十五米、装饰的高贵典雅、气势非凡的办公室，巨大的面积和敞开式布局令视野舒展流畅，漆成暗红色的高耸的墙壁被回廊般的隔断分成了上下两部分，上部分摆放着大量书籍，看起来活像个图书馆。下半部分则是办公区域，除了超级现代化的办公和电子设备外，还有装饰在墙壁上的古老名画以及各种奇妙的明显价格不菲的摆设。而连接上下两个部分的则是一架结实厚重可以移动的暗红色木头梯子，显得别有情趣。

  
Crawford先生告诉看的目瞪口呆的Will，要他做的工作就是清洁这个办公室内所有书架和藏书的积尘，要用柔软的刷子、小型吸尘器和干净的抹布一点点慢慢清理，过程中不允许使用一滴水，因为水会对藏书造成损害。Jack说这个办公室里共有六千多册藏书，其中很多是古老珍贵的初版书，所以清理过程需要非常小心细致，不能对书造成任何损坏，拿取这些初版书时需要带上洁净的手套。工作时间从下午开始，因为通常上午伯爵会在这里办公。

  
在具体告诉Will如何清理以及监督他做了一会后Crawford先生就放心的离开留下Will一个人继续工作，他对这个聪明伶俐手脚利索的男孩很是满意。

  
Will在Crawford关上门的瞬间立即放下了手里的活，他先是深深吸了一口办公室里的空气，然后近乎贪婪的浏览起办公室里每一样摆设每一个用品每一幅绘画，他用手指触摸着伯爵的办公桌、并在宽大舒适的办公椅上坐下，想象着伯爵坐在上面办公的情景，最后他踩着梯子上到夹层，浏览着那些丰富的藏书。

  
正在凝神间，办公室的门毫无征兆的被推开，一个人走了进来，Will回头一看，一颗心登时狂跳了起来，那个人，那个人正是他一直在想着的Lecter伯爵。

 

 

> *  黑胖仍然是万年红娘。这篇肉文不涉及FBI所以黑胖等都集体沦为为伯爵服务的人。
> 
> * 为保持Hannigram的纯洁性，我决定不会让除了拔叔以外的任何人进入小茶杯了，所以删除红龙/Will 标签。
> 
> * 拔叔的年龄改为小说红龙里的41岁（红龙第24章： 奇尔顿看了看那个保险统计的表格。莱克特在它的上方写下了自己的年龄：四十一岁。）

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lecter伯爵好像并没有意识到有人存在，径直走到了一个柜子前从里面取出一个文件夹，坐到办公桌前翻阅了起来，随后他用桌上的电话拨通了一个号码，用法语和对方说了些什么。Will心脏狂跳的僵在原地，呆呆的看着伯爵的一举一动，傻傻的想着：从上面看，他的头发就像是一朵暗金色发着光的花。

当伯爵起身放回文件时，Will终于抓住时机轻声开了口：“Excuse me，my lord.”

Lecter伯爵闻声抬起了头，脸上却没有一丝惊讶的表情。

对视之中Will瞬间慌了神涨红了脸，中午对着镜子演练了无数遍的轻松搭讪也全都忘了个干干净净，他听见一把仿佛不属于自己的声音呐呐道：“我是George Graham的儿子，我的名字是Will。Mr Crawford 安排我在这里打扫书架，希望没有打扰您。”

伯爵看着他微微一笑：“Mr Crawford和我说过了，是我打扰了你，请继续吧。”说着转身就要离开，Will一时情急脱口道：“My lord，我可以下来和您说句话吗？”

Lecter伯爵回转身盯住他，语气和蔼的回道：“当然。” 他仰着头的那种姿态，Will想，完全就是一只盯着树上猎物的猛兽。

Will走向梯子扶着它慢慢下到一楼，感到自己手指开始轻颤。

Lecter伯爵站在原地等着他，没有任何多余的动作和表情。

“是了，就是这种感觉，这个男人是个镇定自若无比冷酷的捕食者。”Will心里一个声音悄悄说道。

Will向伯爵走去，脸涨的更红了，伯爵穿着深蓝色带银灰格子的三件套西装，搭配白色条纹衬衫和深红色的Paisley领带以及银灰色的口袋巾，冷俊的面容仿佛雕像一般强硬而棱角分明，没有一丝软弱的线条，耸立的颧骨配上挺直的鼻梁深陷的眼窝，让他看起来既高贵又傲慢，无情的薄唇却弧度美的仿佛是爱神的弓。Will只觉一阵心醉神迷，第一次如此近距离的看着伯爵，而他比起任何一张照片上的他都要性感的令人窒息，Will 双膝发软浑身战栗，这是比昨晚远远看到伯爵时更加强烈的体会。

“你想说的是----？”散发着优雅华贵魅力的捕食者体谅的打破了Will的僵局。

Will挪开眼睛：“My lord，我可以借阅这里的书籍吗？”声音里已经有着明显的颤抖。

捕食者脸上又浮现出和蔼的笑意：“你喜欢什么类型的书？”

“古诗集、心理学和物理学方面的书。”

听到这个回答，Lecter伯爵第一次认真的看了Will一眼：“听你父亲说你被MIT的天体物理学专业录取了？”

“是的，My lord。”Will觉得MIT绝对是自己福星。

“为什么会对天体物理学感兴趣？”

“我一直很好奇是什么创造了宇宙，时间和空间可能永远都是个迷，但这并未让我停下来探索的脚步。” ①

“斯蒂芬霍金。”

“是的，我很崇拜他，我的目标是成为一名出色的物理学家，和霍金教授一样探索宇宙的奥秘。”谈到兴趣所在Will终于恢复了一些常态。

伯爵沉默了几秒，随后抬起一只手轻轻拍了下Will的肩膀，微笑道：“保持好奇心是好事，好好努力吧。这里的书你可以随时借阅。”

“谢谢，My lord，请问，我---”看着伯爵又要离开，Will 一时间头脑发热了起来：“我-----可以握下您的手吗？”

伯爵闻言几不可见的抬了下眉：“为了什么？”

“为了，很高兴认识了您。”Will终于直视了伯爵的眼睛，一颗心怦怦跳动着，没有比这一刻他更想破解一个人的所思所想，但，那双棕红色的眼睛背后是一道铜墙铁壁，Will一无所获。

Lecter伯爵带着一丝玩味的眼神盯着Will伸出了右手：“我也很高兴认识了你。”

Will克制住颤抖，抬起手握住了它，一只宽大有力、骨骼分明、指节修长、强悍的捕食者的手。

 

 

> 注：①这是斯蒂芬霍金Facebook上的话：“我一直很好奇是什么创造了宇宙，时间和空间可能永远都是个迷，但这并未让我停下来探索的脚步。现在，我们之间的联系越来越紧密，因此我现在有机会与你分享我的探索之旅。保持好奇心，我将一直如此。”
> 
> * 拔叔在原著和剧中都很迷恋霍金的理论，比如他说的宇宙收缩，时光倒流，摔碎的茶杯重新复原等等，拔叔自己物理和数学也很厉害，会自己进行数学和物理学的公式计算，一直幻想有天能时光倒流，第三季第七集里他坐在小茶杯床前拿着的那个本子就记录了他推倒的公式。
> 
> * 这篇文里Will和拔叔谈到物理学和霍金，完全是误打误撞的戳中了拔叔的G点，所以令拔叔对他产生了一丝兴趣


	6. Chapter 6

Lecter伯爵离开后，Will仿佛被钉在了原地，红着脸在心跳声中一遍遍回想着发生的一切，他这么近的看到了伯爵，还和他对视了，甚至还握了手！伯爵居然和他说：'我也很高兴认识你！' God，那低沉迷人的嗓音，那带着异国情调的口音，性感的就像是在进行一种挑逗。可是，可是伯爵会不会已经看透了他的小心思？他会不会已经暴露了？？Will一会兴奋一会又羞赧的胡思乱想着，足足在原地呆站了半个小时。

接下来不出所料一直到他离开大宅，都没有再见到伯爵的身影，傍晚当他和众人一起晚餐时，Will听到外面传来跑车引擎发动的咆哮声，他知道是伯爵正在开车出去，而且是一个人，因为他的司机和贴身男仆都正坐在Will同一个桌上吃饭，那么应该是去约会吧？Will这样想着，心中泛起了丝丝妒意。

晚上Will辗转反侧的难以入睡，脑中不断出现Lecter伯爵和别人约会的各种场面，在那些假想的画面里，Lecter伯爵在和别人相拥亲吻甚至做爱，Will觉得自己快要疯了。

夜很深的时候Will 终于听到了车子驶进停下的声音，他爬起身没有开灯向下望去，只见Lecter伯爵正从一辆闪闪发光的黑色跑车上下来，动作里透着一种利落的帅气，他穿着黑色的晚礼服打着同色领结，在夜晚灯光的照耀下英俊的不像话。

Will近乎酸涩的想：他没有领别人回来。

 

第二天午饭前Will在庄园后面开始了自己常年坚持的长跑，那儿修有专业的跑道，Will一时兴起比平时多跑了两圈， 中午的艳阳让他大汗淋漓，上衣黏在身上又热又不舒服，于是索性脱了下来系在腰上跑完最后几百米，投入的他完全没有意识到一双幽幽闪动的眼睛正在暗处窥视着他。

“Hi Will。”

当Will跑完重新穿上上衣打算往回走的时候，他遇到了伯爵的贴身男仆Matthew Brown。

“你好，Mr Brown。”Will礼貌的回应。

年轻男子带着友善的微笑：“叫我Matthew好了，不用那么客气。”

Will一时不知道说什么，只得笑笑。

“你喜欢跑步？”Matthew看着他。

“是的。”Will点头，顿了顿问道：“你也喜欢吗”

Matthew 笑笑：“是啊，我也喜欢，不过我现在都在用器械健身，伯爵有间很棒的健身室，有时间我可以带你一起练练。”

“好啊，谢谢你。”Will觉得Matthew可能并没有自己想的那么糟。

“对了，周末这里有一个很大的Party，可能需要人手，你想赚点零花钱吗？”

“都需要做什么？”Will看着他。

“很简单就是端端盘子，你在饭店打过工吗？”

“是的。”

“就是那样，很简单的，如果你愿意做，我可以和Mr Crawford说说。”

“我愿意。”Will确实很希望见识下Lecter伯爵久负盛名的聚会。

“那好等我消息吧。” Matthew高兴的说。

 

 

>   
>  注：
> 
> * 没错，Matthew Brown看上了小茶杯，在故意接近他，但就像剧中那些坏淫都悲催的成了夫夫两的助攻一样，小哥Matthew 也只是在开启助攻模式而已。
> 
> * 像我前面说的伯爵就是个crazy son of a bitch，所以你可以想象他的贴身男仆会是什么货色，Matthew垂涎小嫩肉Will，所以他叫Will在Party上工作，并不是按什么好心，他只是想让Will见识下性，引诱他下水而已。
> 
>  


	7. Chapter 7

傍晚Matthew Brown找到Will，问他：你应该够1.80米高了吧？  
  
Will疑惑的点点头：“正好1.80。” 不知道他为什么这么问。  
  
Matthew 咧嘴一笑：“太好了。伯爵这次要求的侍者就是清一色1.80米高，25岁以下，清秀，脸上没有任何暗疮的男孩，你全都符合。”  
  
Will哑然的张张嘴，他以为这里的聚会都会用庄园里的工作人员。  
  
Matthew 继续道：“Party明晚8点开始，中午我会把要穿的衣服给你，你鞋子尺码多少？”  
  
Will报出一个数。  
  
“好，一起带给你。”说着拍了拍他的肩膊微笑道：“不用紧张，这次是一个很轻松的Party，没有什么大人物，不需要拘谨，你只要端着酒和食物走动一下就可以了，我会照应你的。”  
  
“谢谢你，Mr Brown。”  
  
“是Matthew。”  
  
“Matthew。” Will不好意思的笑笑。  
  
Matthew Brown看得几乎呆掉。  
  
  
第二天中午Matthew 如约给Will送去了一套侍者服和一双黑色的皮鞋。整个庄园在午饭后也开始忙碌了起来，下午一时来了一堆人和几辆大车，一箱箱的东西被卸了下来。等Will16点结束工作从伯爵办公室出来时，一楼走廊已经被装饰妥当，外面草地上也搭起了两排白色的凉亭，里面已经摆好了酒水。中午出现的人和车都不见了，庄园处处都是点缀着绿叶的白色鲜花，院子中央还搭起了一个稍微高起的舞台，一架亮幽幽的黑色大三角钢琴被摆放在舞台的一侧。  
  
晚饭后，天空已经变为美丽的深蓝色，院子里的照明全部打开，Will看到舞台上出现了一组管弦乐队，大约三四十人，都穿着黑色的晚礼服，正在做着调试。他冲了个澡换上Matthew给他的那套衣服和鞋去了大宅，Mr Crawford看到他将他领进厨房，里面Chiyo和她的助手们正忙着为各种小食做最后的装盘，还有十几个和 Will穿的一模一样的模样俊秀的男孩们站在那里。这是Will第一次来正宅的厨房，和他想象的一样，是一个面积巨大非常高端的厨房，不过吸引他注意的倒是装饰在墙上的几幅绘画，可惜不待他细看，Mr Crawford已经指挥男孩们开始工作了，Will端起托盘和大家一起把食物运到各个凉亭。  
  
8点整参加Party的人们准时到来，乐队轻轻演奏着巴洛克音乐。Lecter伯爵也现了身，Matthew紧随在他的身后，看起来像个保镖。伯爵穿了一套非常华丽的蓝色丝质礼服，上衣有着繁复又奇异的图案，像是一把洒在夜空的梦境，裤子则是完全纯色的宝石蓝，利落的贴合着他修长笔直的长腿，再下面是别致华丽的深蓝色丝绒绣着白色图案的平底鞋子，这样打扮的伯爵比平时穿着三件套西装的优雅内敛的他，显露出了一种张扬的霸气和奢华的气息。  
  
Matthew发现Will后给了他一个眼色，Will端着食物和酒走了上去，鼓起勇气向伯爵打招呼：“晚上好 My Lord。”  
  
“Hello Will” 伯爵微笑着看着他的眼睛。  
  
Will登时红了脸，伯爵端起托盘上的一杯酒向前走去，Matthew跟在他的身后，扭头用口型对Will说：等会找你  
  
伯爵停停走走的招呼着客人，Will保持一定距离跟在后面痴痴追随着他的身影，待伯爵最终停下来和一群人开始交谈时，Matthew离开向Will走了过来。  
  
“累不累？”Matthew亲昵的问。  
  
“还好。”  
  
“要是饿了你也吃点东西，有鹅肝、鱼子酱、神户牛肉，全是顶级的好东西。”  
  
“被客人看到会不大好。”Will看着伯爵的身影心不在焉的回道。  
  
“没关系的，我说了他们都不是什么重要的人物。”  
  
“那他们都是些什么人？”Will看向Matthew好奇的问。  
  
“马里兰州的音乐家们和乐团成员，还有很多是从别的州特意过来的，他们都想争取伯爵做他们的资助人，或者继续做他们的资助人。”  
  
Will想起看过的一篇报道，上面说伯爵资助了很多欧美的乐团。  
  
Matthew看着Will忽然故作神秘的凑近对他说：“其实，我偷偷的和你说，实际上，这是个伯爵用来寻找今夏陪伴的Party，去年伯爵选了个跳芭蕾的男孩，今年，看来他又重新对玩乐器的男孩恢复了胃口。”  
  
Will被Matthew的话震惊了，同时也惊讶于他语气中的轻佻。  
  
“你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”Matthew以随意的口吻问道。  
  
Will的心因为Matthew透露的信息揪成了一团，根本没听进他在问什么。  
  
“Hey，你怎么了？”Matthew盯着他。  
  
“对不起，我没听清你在说什么。”Will敷衍着。  
  
“我是问你喜欢男孩还是女孩？”Matthew提高点音量。  
  
“我不知道。”  
  
“那就是说你会被男孩吸引喽。”  
  
“也许吧，我还不是很明确。”Will怔怔答道。  
  
“你会明白的。”Matthew拍了拍他的肩膀，“我要离开了，等会再说。”  
  
  
Matthew跟上了伯爵巡视的步伐，看着他们的身影Will忽觉一阵心灰意冷，自己再怎么努力都没有用吧，伯爵根本不会真正看到他，在意他，喜欢他，更别提对他抱有渴望了。  
  
就在Will纠结难过间，客人们开始集中到舞台附近，舞台前不知何时被摆满了白色的椅子，客人们纷纷落座，有人登上了舞台在那架幽幽发亮的黑色大三角钢琴前坐了下来，然后乐队起了个头，那人开始演奏了起来，行云流水般的钢琴声倾泻而出，回荡在夜空，Will不知道这是什么曲子，只觉得一阵心神荡漾，在初夏微凉的空气里，他的思绪开始跟着这音乐渐渐飘走，共情天赋让他融合进了这音符的河流之中。  
  
一曲终了，人们起立鼓掌时，Will才恢复了元神，随后他的眼神不由自主的落在了坐在第一排的伯爵身上。

演奏钢琴的人换了另一个，但Will不打算再跟着音乐游荡了，余下的时间里他把注意力全放在了伯爵身上，偷偷观察着伯爵细微的表情，他发现伯爵对这些演奏听的都非常认真，一度眼睛还泛起了泪光。但是，当一个人上台演奏时，他发现伯爵的注意力转变了，他不是在听音乐，而是在看着演奏的那个人，Will嫉妒的看向舞台，那是一个比Will稍大的男孩，肌肤雪白，嘴唇红艳，穿一身黑色的西装，白衬衫没有系领带，而是任领口微敞，整个人说不出的仪态风流，旖旎诱人。Will闭上眼睛，再睁开时他看见了伯爵眼里的欲望之光。

 

\-------------

伯爵穿的就是这身，我觉得是真帅气华丽


	8. Chapter 8

 

Lecter伯爵看着那男孩的眼神令Will刺痛，他垂下眼帘，却也因此错过了伯爵随即投向他的一瞥。

伯爵率先起立鼓掌的时候Will决定自己无法再待下去了，他想回到自己房间，关起门，什么都看不到，当他迈步往回走时却被Matthew追了上来：“Hi Will，你去哪？”

“我有点困了，我想回去了。”Will站了下来。

“才刚刚十点呢。”

“可……"

“这里还需要人手，听话，把它做完好吗？”Matthew打断他，故作严肃的说。

“好吧。”这样的话让Will也不好再坚持了。

Matthew欢快的一笑：“等会大家会跳舞，你喜欢跳舞吗？”

“我不会跳舞。”

“我可以教你，我们找个不会被瞩目的地方，我教你跳。”

“我…” Will刚想说出拒绝的话，却被Matthew打断了：“等会找你。” 说着就离开了。

 

  
舞台上的表演继续了一会后结束了，椅子被撤下，像Matthew说的，人们开始跳起了舞，乐队奏着欢快的曲子。Will的眼睛下意识的去寻找伯爵的身影，然后在人群中发现他正和一些人在交谈，里面就有那个弹钢琴的男孩，很明显有人正在把他引荐给伯爵，Will看到伯爵握住了那男孩的手。

Will掉转了头，Matthew却在这时又跳了出来，手上还拿着一个食盒，他微笑的看着Will：“我给你带了点吃的，来，我们找个地方坐下。”

Will怔怔的随着他走到一角，学他的样子也坐在了草地上，Matthew打开食盒递给Will：“来，吃一点。”

Will丝毫不觉得自己有什么胃口，不过还是拿起了一块放进嘴中。

“喜欢吗？”Matthew看着他

“还好，谢谢。”Will勉强下咽。

其实食物确实美味，甚至可以说是Will从未品尝过的美食，如果换个时间，也许他会吃的很开心，只是不是现在。

“想跳舞吗？

“对不起我真的不是很想。”

“没关系，等你想学了来找我。”

“好。”

“你有什么爱好吗？”

Will知道Matthew在努力找话题和他聊下去，可是他的心情真的糟透了，他什么都不想说。

“我…”停了一会Will接道：“我喜欢看书、运动。”

“我们可以一起运动，我教你怎么练出漂亮的肌肉。对了你喜欢看电影吗？过一阵有个不错的片子上映，我请你一起去看好吗？”Matthew滔滔不绝的说着。

Will心不在焉的应了一声，其实什么也没听进。

坐了会，Will说：“抱歉，我想我该去做事了。”

“好，如果想找人说话，或者想跳舞了，随时找我。”Matthew微笑着眨眨眼。

  

Will端着食物和酒尽责的服务着，他不再找寻Lecter伯爵的身影，今晚的刺激对他来说真的已经够了，他不想再看了。

可是，有时候事情往往就是事与愿违。当他按照Mr Crawford的吩咐去大宅厨房补充甜点时，他听到一楼不知道什么地方传来一阵断断续续哀哭般的诡异声音，Will一时好奇寻着声音找了过去，他想起有次一只浣熊打算从烟囱钻进他们的屋子结果被卡住了的事，那只倒霉的浣熊发出的就是类似的声音。

真的不怪他，那屋子的房门根本就没关，以至于他猝不及防的看到了两个纠缠在一起的人。确切的说是一个年轻男子在不顾一切般的抱着伯爵的腿跪在他的脚下，伯爵站立着，低垂着眼睛看着那人，脸上却是一副无动于衷的表情。跪着的人将脸贴在伯爵的腿上哀哀的又吐出一串乞求：“我不能没有你…求你…我可以做任何事……只是…不要…不要我…我爱你 我爱你 我爱你…” 声音真的像极了一只受伤的小兽。Will刚想回避，却看到Lecter伯爵抬起了眼在看着他，而地上的那个人也随即顺着伯爵的视线发现了他，那人松开伯爵的腿呼的一下站了起来朝他走了过来，那恼怒和气势汹汹的样子吓的Will倒退了一步，如果他的脸不是交织着如此恼怒和哀伤，Will想，那也许会是他见过的最漂亮的一张面容，那人走到门前瞪着Will吼道："Get out!" 说着砰地一声关上了房门。

Will觉得今晚的自己真的是不能再衰了，委屈离开的他，完全不知道门内伯爵正对着那人淡淡吐出了一句话：“你真是太粗鲁了，Mr Shatner .”

 

  
终于熬到Party结束，Will刚松了口气，却又被Matthew叫住了，Matthew正从大宅的三楼上下来，看见刚进门的他立时叫住：Will ，半小时后请往伯爵的卧室送上一瓶 Amarone 。”

“是什么？”Will一时没听懂。

“是一种葡萄酒，Mr Crawford知道，你告诉他伯爵常喝的酒就行了，半小时后送上来，伯爵的卧室在楼梯右边第二间。”说着踩着楼梯又回去了。

半小时一晃而过，Will和大家一起将客人剩余的食物清理干净也就到了点。Will洗了手端着Mr Crawford开好并放在冰桶内的酒走上了三楼，能有机会得见传说中的禁地不是不令他兴奋，也许这算是这悲催一天的补偿吧，Will想。

三楼的走廊和楼下的风格差不多，如果说有什么区别，那就是这里完全看不到一点暖色调，这是一个纯粹属于男人的硬而冷的空间，墙上那些等距装饰的绘画和兽头、兽角们更体现出了男主人强悍的一面。

走廊里非常安静，Will找到楼梯右边的第二间房，站在门口轻轻敲了两下，等了一会却没有听到任何动静，再敲两下，里面才终于传出Matthew的声音：“进来。”

门没有锁，轻轻一推就开了，Will单手拖着托盘走了进去，却在抬眼间惊的差点倾倒了手里的东西。

呈现在他眼前的是一副令人难以置信的场面：Lecter伯爵换了一件深蓝色的睡袍，赤着脚慵懒的斜倚在一张椅子上，他脚下的地毯上两个完全赤裸的肉体正叠在一起动作着，下面的人，脸正冲着Will的方向，Will认出正是之前在一楼看到的那个年轻男子，此刻他的脸满是红潮，紧邹着眉头痛苦般的哼叫着，他的双手被绳子捆住了拉伸在头顶，绳子的一端则缠绕在伯爵的右掌上，而压在他身上的那个人不是别人，正是Matthew。

Will被这场面完全吓呆了，Matthew抬起了头表情淡定的示意他：“把酒放在那边桌上吧。” 手指却丝毫都未减缓在身下人体内的动作，Will听到了令人尴尬的咕唧水声和饮泣般的呻吟，Will觉得自己已经无法呼吸了，他动作僵硬的把酒放在了Matthew指示的桌上，正不知所措间，Lecter伯爵拿着一只空酒杯冲他微微抬了下，Will仿佛受到蛊惑了一般拿起冰桶内的酒瓶上前开始为他斟酒，Will觉得自己的手一定是发抖了，因为他听到一阵瓶子与杯子碰撞的响声，恍惚间Lecter伯爵抬起了头冲他微微一笑：“Good boy，去休息吧。”

Will几乎是飞一般逃向了门口，在他身后，Lecter伯爵正饮尽杯中酒，站起身，缓缓解开了睡袍的带子...

 

> **补充说明：**
> 
> **文中伯爵的特质：很花的花花公子，人对他来说不是用来吃的就是用来玩的，没遇到小茶杯前，伯爵完全没感受过爱情这个东西。**  
>    
>  **文中Will的特质：智商高的小鲜肉，保留了共情能力，对伯爵一见钟情，迷弟属性，身体内有暴力的种子、性爱中喜爱被粗暴对待！**  
>    
>    
>  **注： 本文不属于傻白甜纯情文，会交织色情、凶杀及食人，请不适者注意回避。**
> 
>  
> 
> **===================**  
>    
>  文中提到的葡萄酒 Amarone 出现在原著小说《沉默的羔羊》中 （以下资料来自[汉尼拔论坛](http://hanniballecter.net/forum.%20...%20&extra=page%3D1)）
> 
>   
> 
> 
>   
>    
>  Amarone ：最贵的意大利葡萄酒   （以下文章将Amarone  翻译为阿玛罗尼）  
>    
>  根据着名葡萄酒比价网站wine-searcher数据整理，2014年6月份，罗曼尼·康帝（DRC）依旧以均价13,659美元每 瓶位于法国葡萄酒榜首。那世界老牌产酒国意大利时下最贵的葡萄酒又是谁呢？西施佳雅（Sassicaia）吗？NO，是昆达维尼经典珍藏阿玛罗尼干红葡萄酒（Giuseppe Quintarelli Classico Riserva, Amarone della Valpolicella），均价已达749美元。为什么这款葡萄酒会这么贵？这还得从阿玛罗尼说起（普通的阿玛罗尼市场零售价也在500元以上）。       
>    
>  四、阿玛罗尼葡萄酒喝起来咋样？       
>    
>  阿玛罗尼是一种干红葡萄酒，酒精含量较高，一般都在15%至16%，且法定的最低酒精含量也高达14%。此外，Amarone在意大利文的意思是“大 苦”，因此该酒余味有时会略带苦味。也正是因为高酒精和略带苦味，不少人称其为“沉思之酒”或者“聊天之酒”。该酒酒体饱满，充满干果气息，单宁结实，高 酸。阿玛罗尼酒中的甘草、烟草、巧克力和无花果的味道使得此酒能与风味浓郁的食物形成很好的搭配，如野味和成熟的奶酪。该酒极具陈年潜力，一般在10以 上，优秀者可达20年以上。   （所以说原著里博士形容它为A BIG AMARONE 是完全说出了它的特点）


	9. Chapter 9

Will不知道自己怎么走回了住处，父亲已经睡了，他直冲进自己房间，锁上门，衣服未脱灯也未开的就一头扎进了床里。他趴在那口干舌燥的回想着刚刚看到的一切：穿着睡袍光着脚的Lecter伯爵、地毯上交叠在一起不停律动的赤裸肉体、被伯爵拉紧并缠绕在手上的绳子、回荡在屋内的性交声音…  fuck ！他连色情电影还没看过几部，为什么要让他看到这些！  
  
Will将手伸向下体，他那里硬的几乎快把裤子戳破了，他翻了个身迅速解开皮带扯下裤子，一把抓住那猛然弹出的阴茎狠狠撸动了起来，他脑中全是Lecter伯爵手上缠绕着那根绳子的画面，上帝，他开始幻想那根绳子的另一端是被紧紧捆住的他，赤裸的，饥渴的，无力反抗的，等待着被Lecter伯爵临幸的他，Will侧转身开始猛烈的操着自己的右手，Lecter伯爵…My Lord… Will低喊着激烈的射了出来。  
  
“Lecter伯爵会操那个人吗？毫无疑问，是的。”这是Will平息以后想到的第一问题，“他会怎么操他？会操几次？会操多长时间？他那里会是什么样子？他光着的时候会是什么样子？… ” Will一边胡思乱想着一边继续给自己手淫，年轻健康的身体没有不应期般一直坚挺着。  
  
“他会和Matthew一起干那个人吗？是的，他们会一起…他们会一起干那个人，一遍又一遍…”  
  
在Will几乎快把自己精液榨光的时候他终于停止了下来，仿佛忽然想到了什么，他跳下床拿起自己的笔记本电脑扔到了床上，利用开机的时间他把身上的衣服脱了个精光，然后赤身裸体的跳上床开始搜索男男如何性交，再次感谢Google，没一会他就搞明白了男男性交的秘密，包括如何灌肠、如何润滑扩张、如何达到前列腺高潮，以及各种性交方式等等。  
  
在观摩了几个视频，又手淫了几次后，他将全是精液的床单和衣服卷起扔进了衣篓中，然后迅速给自己冲了个澡，换上干净的睡衣和床单，等他最后平静的躺在床上时，心中已然一片澄明：他根本无需嫉妒那个弹钢琴的男孩，没什么好嫉妒的，Lecter伯爵就是个纯粹的花花公子，他根本就没爱上任何人，起码今晚之前还没有！  
  
  
第二天早餐的时候，Will并没有见到Matthew，他拿着当天的报纸回到房中，看完后又继续看了会从伯爵办公室拿来的但丁的诗集，然后补了一觉，醒来时，他忽然想到：“Lecter伯爵今天上午会不会根本没有办公？那么说，他下午会出现在办公室？” 这个想法勾起了他想要见到伯爵的渴望，是的，他想要见到他，他想要知道伯爵将会以什么样的态度对待他，在他看到了那般场景之后。  
  
午饭的时候Matthew现身了，穿戴整齐，一副神清气爽的样子，看到Will笑着打了声招呼，仿佛什么都没有发生过，Will却不由的红了脸，好像被人看到性交的那个是他一样。  
  
在去伯爵的办公室之前，Will仔细的又洗了一次澡，重新换了身衣服并细致的梳好了头发。  
  
可惜，Lecter伯爵并未像他所想的那样待在办公室里，Will失望了一会也就认认真真的做起了自己的工作，直到下午四点，当他爬下梯子正打算离开时，Lecter伯爵却突然的出现了。  
  
门打开的瞬间Will一下子慌了神，仿佛他是个被抓了现形的贼。  
  
伯爵看了他一眼淡淡打了声招呼：“Hello Will”   
  
“Hel…Hello，My Lord . ” Will的心因为这一声招呼兴奋的跳了起来，伯爵今天穿了一身蓝灰色的格子三件套西装，暗金色的头发梳理的纹丝不乱。  
  
Will以为他们还会再说点什么，可是Lecter伯爵径自做起了自己的事，根本没有再继续和他聊下去的意思，Will吞了口口水，鼓足了勇气说道：“My Lord，我能否向您请教一个问题？”  
  
Lecter伯爵停下来饶有趣味的看了他一眼：“可以。”  
  
“是这样，” Will以认真的口吻道：“我现在在看但丁的诗集，其中'Rime petrose'里有一句诗我特别喜欢，很想知道它的意大利语怎么说，您可以告诉我吗？您应该会意大利语吧？”  
  
“是哪一句？”  
  
“Love struck me to the ground and stands above me.”① （爱把我撞击在地,并凌驾于我）  
  
Lecter伯爵闻言垂下了眼，Will忐忑不安心跳若狂的等待着，就在他觉得自己快要死于心跳和焦虑时，Lecter伯爵终于有了反应，他放下手里的东西，一步步朝Will走了过来。  
  
“E' m’ha percosso in terra,e stammi sopra.” Lecter伯爵一边说着纯正的意大利语，一边眼也不眨的盯着他。他的脚步并未停止，稳健优雅的缓缓前行，活像一只慢慢逼近猎物的猫科捕食者。Will的呼吸越发急促了起来，伯爵身上散发的压迫感让他一点点退缩到了梯子上。终于Lecter伯爵停了下来，在一个离他近的不能再近的距离。Will闻到了伯爵身上凛冽而清新的香味，他的脸火烧了起来，下意识的挪了下身体却只感到一阵疼痛，梯子已经把他牢牢的嵌住了，Will昏沉沉的想着，他的身上肯定留下印痕了。  
  
Lecter伯爵盯着他慢慢开了口：“这一次我回答你，只是，我不希望再有下次了，Little boy ，你的小花招需要全都收起来。”  
  
Will的胃开始下坠，“我…我只是想请教你问题…” 一股热流冲上了Will的眼眶。  
  
“你以为我看不出你的小花招吗？你那些看着我的眼神，那些暗中的窥视，以为我都没有发觉是吗？”Lecter伯爵冷酷的说着。  
  
“不…不是……” Will的眼泪已经流了下来。  
  
Lecter伯爵俯向他，以情人间低语般的温柔语气在他耳侧轻轻道：“你想知道我是怎么操他的是吗？”  
  
Will已经无法呼吸了。  
  
“我可以告诉你，我干了他一夜，把他操到死去活来。” Lecter伯爵温暖的呼吸萦绕着Will的耳朵，他继续慢悠悠的柔声道：“你想知道我会怎么操你吗？Little boy .”  
  
“我会把你操到失禁，操到流血，我会把你操出一个空洞，从此再也没有人能够填满你，最后，我 还 会 吃 了 你 。”  
  
Lecter伯爵重新抬起了头，眼神带着一丝嘲讽盯着他：“ 瞧瞧你，敏感的男孩，我连碰都没有碰你，你就要射出来了吗？”  
  
Will慌乱的看向自己下身，那里已经鼓起了一个无比清晰的轮廓，还有一块湿湿的印记。他双腿一软一下子跪倒在了Lecter伯爵光可鉴人的皮鞋前。  
  
“去找你的小朋友们玩吧，这是我给你的忠告。” 说完Lecter伯爵挪开皮鞋转身离开了他。

 

> 注释：  
>    
>  ① Love struck me to the ground and stands above me 爱把我撞击在地,并凌驾于我。  
>  意大利文为：E' m’ha percosso in terra,e stammi sopra . 出自但丁的诗：Le Rime Petrose  
>    
>  * 解释下为什么伯爵没有见到小Will就干翻他，还狠狠的拒绝了他：  
>    
>  首先因为没有显露出共情天赋的Will对伯爵来说就是一个平常人，即使是个17岁的漂亮小鲜肉，对伯爵来说也不足为奇，他看过的玩过的太多了。  
>    
>  再者，Will的父亲也住在庄园，使得伯爵更没有必要去吃这个窝边草，毕竟人家父亲还在就把人孩子干到走不动路不大好吧，伯爵有时候虽然很禽兽，可大部分时间还是个有自我修养的Gentleman好吗。  
>    
>  还有就是：伯爵这样有征服欲的人是不会喜欢被倒追的。  
>    
>  总之一句话，伯爵没必要去动一个平淡无奇的小茶杯，美人他手里太多了，早就忙不过来了。  
>    
>  所以他义正严辞的警告小茶杯不要再勾引他了，因为这对你没好处，骚年！


	10. Chapter 10

活了十七年，Will从未感到如此难堪和挫败过。

Lecter伯爵不仅仅是狠狠的拒绝了他，还让他认识到了自身的自不量力，仿佛一个妄想闯入成人世界的孩童，幼稚又可笑。

但最让他难受的，却并不是这个，而是，当Lecter伯爵在他耳边说着冷酷的话语时，他却可以因为他贴近的身体、他身上的味道，他温热的气息，甚至他的声音 …而兴奋勃起。

“ 瞧瞧你，敏感的男孩，我连碰都没有碰你，你就要射出来了吗？” 这句话像只鞭子抽在Will的自尊上。

当他流着泪倒在Lecter伯爵的脚下，他想起了那个抱着Lecter伯爵的腿苦苦哀求的男子。

也许，

他应该感到幸运，Lecter伯爵只是将他的渴望扼杀在了摇篮里。

 

晚饭Will没有去吃，George Graham端了食物回来，敲了半天才敲开儿子的房门。Will萎靡不振的样子吓了他一跳，当他抚摸Will的额头关切询问时，却被一把抱住了，Will伏在他的肩头哭了起来。George 慌了神，从小就总是一副小大人样子的儿子，从来没有这样脆弱过，这是怎么了？百般安抚询问下，Will终于止住了哭声说自己只是想妈妈了，这回答惹的George 也登时红了眼圈。Will的妈妈生下他第二年就抛下了他们父子，和儿子相依为命这些年，George 知道自己远非一个合格的好父亲，无论精神还是物质他给予过儿子的都贫乏的很，难得Will从小就特别懂事从未向他抱怨过什么，仿佛所有事都能自己解决一样，说起来这还是第一次听Will这么难过的说想妈妈了。

George Graham内疚的抱紧了儿子，呐呐的不知道如何安慰他。

当Will告诉他打算明天离开这里时，George 只觉得全是自己的错：“你在这里很闷是不是？爸爸把你叫来却都没带你出去玩过。给爸爸一天时间，伯爵后天用帆船出海，明天爸爸要忙一天，等后天爸爸带你浏览下巴尔的摩再走好不好？”

Will听了这话只是把他抱得更紧了。

 

那则消息是Will在第二天的报纸上看到的。

Lecter庄园每天早上会收到数份报纸，除了送给伯爵阅读的《华尔街日报》外，工作人员们也有自己的报纸看，比如《华盛顿邮报》、《巴尔的摩太阳报》等，昨天太阳报上就刊登了对庄园周末派对的报道。

吃完早饭Will拿了《华盛顿邮报》回到房间，当他坐在客厅沙发上展开报纸时，那条加重加粗的头版头条映入了他的眼帘：

**天才导演Eros Shatner 自杀身亡，年仅23岁。**

Will对Eros Shatner是谁完全没有概念，但他认出了配图上的那个人，正是曾哭求着Lecter伯爵不要抛弃他的年轻男子。

翻到详情页，只见上面写着：

> 昨晚，Eros Shatner的尸体在其位于巴尔的摩的房中被发现，该房子是Eros Shatner于半年前购得。截至目前为止，警方除了承认他是自杀外封口不谈其死亡具体原因和任何细节，Eros Shatner的父母已确定将乘坐最快航班从佛罗里达前往巴尔的摩。（此处配有该寓所外观照，是一栋白色的双层House，门前已经摆满人们自发献上的鲜花）
> 
> 对于Eros Shatner的自杀身亡，他的发言人非常难过的表示：“我带着巨大的悲痛之情宣布，Eros Shatner在周日晚上选择告别了这个世界。Eros不但是一个有着非凡才华的导演和演员，也是一个拥有非凡外在和内在的，美丽的、甜蜜的、充满爱的天使，我们将永远的思念他。我希望在这个艰难的时刻，大家能给他的家人和朋友一些私人的空间。”（此处配有该发言人照片）
> 
> Eros Shatner去世前正在筹拍他的第三部电影《只是想说 爱你》，他的突然离世令圈内人相当震惊，作为一个才华横溢的天才导演、编剧、制片和演员，Eros Shatner的死亡，无疑是电影界无法弥补的重大损失。
> 
> 生平介绍
> 
> Eros Shatner 17岁被挖掘成为Dior Homme 广告模特，是公认的最美丽的Dior Boy，拥有美国、英国、德国和意大利四国血统，以其惊人的美貌和勇气著称时尚界。早在15岁时Eros Shatner已向家人和亲近的朋友出柜。他曾说过，虽然知道出柜会付出很大代价，但他从不畏惧，他希望自己活得真实。20岁那一年Eros Shatner放弃了如日中天的超模事业，开始拍摄第一部自编自导自演的半自传影片《深蓝午夜》，他在接受《New York》杂志采访时表示：退出模特界对我来说是一个明智的选择，我厌倦了只是走来走去的展示衣服，我要向世界展现我个人的观点。（此处配有Eros Shatner超模时期的照片）
> 
> 《深蓝午夜》当年在威尼斯电影节首映即惊艳四座，一举夺得四项大奖，Eros Shatner以其惊人的才华为影坛注入了前所未有的惊喜。随后他导演的第二部影片《迷离幻境》更夺得戛纳电影节最佳影片奖，而今年Eros Shatner正在筹拍他的第三部影片《只是想说 爱你》，可惜，我们永远也看不到了。（此处配有Eros Shatner在各电影节上的获奖照片）
> 
> 死因谜团
> 
> 为什么Eros Shatner 几乎拥有一切却突然选择了自杀，相信这是人们最为关心的问题，据一位知情人透露Eros Shatner的死很可能和感情失意有关，据传半个月前他与其法国男友分手，随后情绪一直处于抑郁低落的状态。
> 
> 感情生活
> 
> Eros Shatner的感情生活出入意料的相当单纯，成为超模前他曾有一位美国男友，后来因为忙于事业两人聚少离多和平分手，之后Eros Shatner一直单身，大约半年前Eros Shatner好像遇到了生命里真正的白马王子，但他并未透露对方的详细信息，只承认是一位法国男士，自己非常的爱他，并承诺会在恰当的时机公布他们的恋情。
> 
> 可惜，直至Eros Shatner去世，我们依然对该男士是谁，一无所知。据专挖名人小道消息的杂志《Secret》之前的分析，该男士很大可能是法国富贵显赫的Hannibal Lecter伯爵，但此猜测并未得到双方的承认。（这段文字下配了一张照片，是Eros Shatner和Lecter伯爵在一次宴会上的合影，两人都穿着黑色的礼服，Lecter伯爵目视前方傲然而立，Eros Shatner则看向他，眼神中饱含着无法掩饰的爱意）

Will放下报纸，只觉得脊背一阵发凉，这样一个人竟然自杀了？而自己竟无意中成了他生命最后几段经历的见证人…

Will忽然释然了为什么Eros Shatner会在发现有人旁观他跪在Lecter伯爵脚下时那么恼怒，因为就算他为Lecter伯爵完全放弃了自尊，骄傲的他也无法忍受被其他人看到那副样子，他恼怒的，是他自己。

Will打开电脑Google了Eros Shatner的名字，网上已然是一片哀鸿，人们纷纷表达对他突然死亡的震惊和惋惜，除了少数恶意的恐同言论外，全都是对他才华和美貌的赞誉，人们张贴他的照片和电影片段表达对他的纪念。Will顺着一个链接看到了他的第一部电影《深蓝午夜》，自导自演的半自传性影片，讲述了一个少年对自己性取向由开始的迷茫转向勇敢面对，最后获得家人和朋友支持的心路历程。Will花了一个半小时认认真真看完后，完全被感动了，尤其是电影结尾，Eros Shatner带着他特有的纯净又美好的微笑，对着镜头以几乎是腼腆的语调轻声道：如果终有一死 我希望是为了爱

Will的心突然就被这语气和表情刺痛了，眼泪一下模糊了双眼，他明白Eros Shatner为什么会成功了，他的身上有着可贵的纯真和真实，他活得既勇敢又热情，这就是为什么他的电影能如此打动人心，而这，也许就是他为什么会选择自杀的根源。

Will脑中浮现出他被捆绑着双手被Matthew Brown压在身下的场面，此时想起那涨红的脸、那紧皱的眉头和痛苦般的哼叫，Will忽然恍然了，那并非是一场你情我愿的淫乱，那是一场充满恶意的折辱，而它来自那个他深爱到愿意为之放弃自尊的男人———Hannibal Lecter伯爵

骄傲的热情的纯真的Eros Shatner，不是死于自杀，而是死于心碎，那个他深爱的人粉碎了他的心。

愤怒水一样渗透了Will的身体，他可以想象到Eros Shatner临死前悲伤的心情，也可以想象到Lecter伯爵对此是多么的毫无内疚。明天Lecter伯爵将乘帆船出海继续寻欢作乐，而Eros Shatner的父母则要在哀恸中处理他们年仅23岁儿子的后事。

Google更新了几篇新鲜出炉的新闻，已经有记者去Lecter伯爵位于巴尔的摩美国分部的集团大楼了，但伯爵本人并不在那。NBC电视台也放出自己的独家采访，联线了很多和Eros Shatner认识的名人们进行采访，其中就有Lecter伯爵的发言人，该发言人干脆又平静的否认了记者对伯爵和Eros Shatner是否为情侣的求证，表示Lecter伯爵对失去这样一位才华横溢的年轻朋友感到万分的难过，并向Eros Shatner的家人致以最深切的问候。

Will的手发起了抖，他从未对什么如此愤怒过，Eros Shatner死了，可那个他为之付出深情，为之放下自尊的人连个情侣的称谓都吝啬给他，那个折辱了他导致他自杀的元凶没有任何歉疚，并把一切撇的干干净净，甚至还以朋友的名义假惺惺的问候他的家人。

“我干了他一夜，把他操到死去活来。” Will终于明白了这句话背后隐藏的邪恶。


	11. Chapter 11

当Will带着怒火一把推开Lecter伯爵办公室大门时，他正在结束一个视频会议，对Will的闯入，Lecter伯爵微微挑了下眉。

愤怒冲昏了Will的头脑，他冲着伯爵大声道：“我希望你能给Eros Shatner先生一些起码的尊重。”

Lecter伯爵转过椅子面无表情的看着他：“Pardon？”

“他自杀死了，Eros Shatner！我希望你能给予他起码的一点尊重和承认，而不是在你做过所有那些事之后把一切撇的干干净净！”

Lecter伯爵站起了身脸色阴沉的朝Will逼近过来：“你希望我承认什么？承认我操了他？”

“你这个混蛋！他爱你，他已经为你自杀死了！他死了！”愤怒在这一瞬战胜了想要逃走的直觉，Will站在原地浑身颤抖的喊到。

Lecter伯爵迅速贴了上来一把揪住他的头发瞪着他冷冷道：“你以为你在和谁说话？无礼的男孩。”

“放开我，你这个混蛋，你别以为没有人知道你都对他做了什么？”Will挣扎起来，但Lecter伯爵牢牢的将他抓在了手里，力量上的悬殊让Will一下子陷入了恐慌之中。

下一秒他只觉得背部一疼，就被Lecter伯爵惯在了地上，伯爵俯身抓住他的衣襟道：“你连自身都难保还想为他出头吗？” Will心里一冷，开始死命扒着伯爵抓着他的手，一双腿也奋力踢了起来，“你这个魔鬼，是你杀了他，他并不是自杀，他死于你对他的羞辱…”

Lecter伯爵强硬的按住他的身体，俯低身子看着他的脸一字字道：“为我而死，是他的荣幸。”

一瞬间Will只觉血往上涌，想也没想就拼了命似的一个头槌撞在了Lecter伯爵的头上，伯爵被撞的松开了手，但他迅速恢复了过来，一把擒住Will的手腕把他的双手按在头顶地板上，骑在了他的身上，Will奋力挣扎了几下无法动弹只得放弃，一张嘴却不示弱的叫到：“你说的对，你只是操了他，你并不爱他，你谁也不爱，你的心里一片荒芜，没有任何人能走进你的内心，你是这世上最孤独最可悲的人…”

“你以为你了解我是吗？” Lecter伯爵捏住Will的下巴恶狠狠道：“小男孩，你一无所知。”他的嘴边渗出血迹，是刚才被撞击撕裂了嘴角的结果。

Will不知怎的忽然没有之前那么恐慌了，虽然Lecter伯爵依旧一副恶狠狠的样子，但空气里那股暴虐的气息消失了。

“告诉我，关于那晚你都看到了什么？”Lecter伯爵松开了捏着他下巴的手。

“你折辱他，惩罚他，因为他惹怒了你，可是他那么爱你，在你面前他生怕说错一句话让你讨厌， 是因为他说的那句get out吗？”Will直视Lecter伯爵的眼睛：“你和Matthew Brown几乎将他强奸至死，他求你放了他，可你们仍然一次又一次的继续，他流的眼泪，你们完全视而不见，他不是自杀，是你杀了他，他的心被你踩得粉碎。他没有任何错，他只是爱错了人。最后你让Matthew Brown把他送回家，可是Matthew Brown在那里又一次强奸了他，还一直说着羞辱他的话…”

Lecter伯爵眼中闪过一丝震惊，但他很快将之掩饰了过去。

他端详着Will仿佛第一次才看到他，隔了好一会他突兀的开口道：“告诉我，你嫉妒他吗？嫉妒所有我操过的人吗？”

Will难以置信的看着Lecter伯爵：“你真是无…” 还未把耻字说完他就被吻住了嘴唇，Lecter伯爵捏着他的下颚迫使他打开了嘴巴，Will毫无招架之力的陷入到了对方唇舌的亵玩之中，淫靡的几乎是深入到了喉咙的吸吮舔弄使Will瞬间酥软了，从没有人这样吻过他，更从没有一个人像Lecter伯爵一样令他在暗中狂热的渴望过，这一刻就像是等了很久的梦想成真。当两人嘴角的鲜血因动作在彼此口中渲染开来，当Lecter伯爵的手掐住Will的腰时，几乎是同一刻，激情的火焰自两人体内爆发了出来，下一秒Will已经被Lecter伯爵牢牢抱进了怀中，而Will也如八爪鱼般紧紧箍在了伯爵的身上，他们将手指插入彼此发间，紧紧拉扯着对方的头发，吻得像是要把对方吃入腹中一般，Lecter伯爵将手伸进Will的衣服，下流的揉捏着他的身体，Will呻吟了出来，Lecter伯爵松开他的嘴巴：“叫出来，男孩，让我知道你有多兴奋。”

恍惚的呻吟中Will被剥了个精光，当他的乳头被Lecter伯爵轮番吸在嘴里狠狠的持续玩弄时，Will哭叫着射了出来。

“噢，真是令人印象深刻，Will，你是一个非常敏感的小男孩，很少有人只靠乳头刺激就能射精。”Lecter伯爵抓着Will翘挺的臀瓣将他的下体一把贴在了自己身上，全然无视衣服被其精液沾染浸湿，他缓慢的抚摸着那下体，最后将手停在紧合的小洞上问道：“告诉我，小男孩，有人用过你这里吗？” Will面红耳赤的摇了摇头，Lecter伯爵的手回到前端，轻轻抚摸着那刚刚射过的阴茎：“和女孩子做过？”Will点头承认，在对方的触碰下迅速又硬了起来。

“小男孩，我会让你忘了所有的女人。”Lecter伯爵吸住Will的嘴唇，握着那涨大的阴茎动作了起来，快感猛然炸开，Will不由挣开嘴巴叫了出来，Lecter伯爵眼也不瞬的盯着他那沉浸在快感的脸，动作愈发下流起来，持续的玩弄着那极度充血的阴茎，Will何尝体会过这样灵巧又淫靡的玩弄，一时间爽的几乎要流出了口水，可就在他绷紧了身体准备迎接高潮来临的一瞬，所有的一切却嘎然而止了，Lecter伯爵残忍的掐住了他阴茎的根部阻止了那已经喷之欲出的精液。

“不…”Will难以置信的睁开眼看着Lecter伯爵，倒流的精液让他一阵抽搐。

Lecter伯爵舔了下嘴唇蛊惑似的轻轻对他说：“告诉我你想要什么。”

“我…想要射精。”Will眼神湿润迷茫的看着对面那冷俊迷人的脸。

“说想要怎样射精。”Lecter伯爵的手重新揉弄起那可怜的阴茎。

“想要你用手…让我…射精。”Will难耐的呻吟着。

“Good boy，大声叫出来。”

“啊…啊啊啊啊…啊…” 不间断的玩弄下，Will全身泛红冒出了一层细汗。

Lecter伯爵加快了手上的动作，俯身紧紧吸住了那已经被玩得渗出了血丝的乳头。

“不…啊…啊啊…不…啊…” 持续的双重刺激下，Will眼前一黑，猛烈到几乎快要昏迷的高潮突然爆发，一股股精液痛快淋漓的射了出来。

射精的快感让Will全身颤抖，Lecter伯爵却毫不让他喘息的抚上了那极度敏感的龟头，“不…停下…不……” Will受不住这强烈的刺激想要逃开却被紧紧的按住了，Lecter伯爵不为所动的强行玩弄着那敏感到一碰就疼的龟头，哭喊中Will只觉一股尿意喷涌而来：“停下，停下，我要尿了，啊…”Will哭了出来。

“尿出来。”

伯爵加重了刺激的力度，Will再也无法忍耐，一大股液体失禁般猛烈的喷射而出。

“哦 天那…天那…”Will狂乱的呼喊着，下身爽的程度几乎麻痹了一样，他怀疑自己下面已经被Lecter伯爵玩坏了。

“恭喜你，Little boy，你刚刚达到了人生的第一个'潮吹'。”Lecter伯爵俯身微笑看着他。

Will 睁开被泪水模糊的双眼，正对上了那仿佛燃烧着两团火焰的棕红色双眸。

Lecter伯爵捏住他的下巴一字字慢悠悠说道：“Little boy ，好好记住这些感觉，因为以后，我会把你干到只能靠后面射出来。”


	12. Chapter 12

 

George Graham从没出过国，也从没想过自己会有机会跨出美国，所以当大管家Jack Crawford把一张头等舱机票递给他，并通知他：'伯爵大人要你明早前往意大利一个星期，代表他去考察几只有意购买的帆船'时，George Graham着实吃了一惊，没听错吧？伯爵竟然要他做代表去意大利挑选帆船？还做头等舱？？感觉头懵同时，George Graham想起自己可是已经答应了儿子明天之后陪他，这可如何是好？

虽说儿子的情绪今天莫名好了很多，告诉他这消息还是会生气吧？George 偷偷观察儿子，拿捏着时机，终于在晚饭后吞吞吐吐把这突发消息对儿子说了，没曾想Will很通情达理的表示了理解，并表示自己会一边在庄园里继续手头上的工作一边等他回来，George Graham这才放下心中的大石，一心琢磨起就要开始的兴奋旅程。

他万万都不会想到，这个突发的事件不过是Lecter伯爵将他从庄园调开的举措罢了，

更万万不会想到，他那17岁的宝贝儿子将在明天，在他亲自维护的帆船上，被Lecter伯爵压在身下恣意操弄，调教，以致于……


	13. Chapter 13

和自己爱慕的人在一起是什么感觉？

17岁的Will Graham第一次对此有了深刻的体会。

自打上船见到Lecter伯爵那瞬起，他的嘴角就无法抑制的弯着一个愉悦的弧度。

Lecter伯爵在船上穿的很休闲，白色微透的麻质衬衫下是晒成浅棕色的肌肤，搭配稍微凌乱的发型，使他看起来活像一只野性洋溢的动物。在看到伯爵露出的胸膛和粗壮双臂时，Will涨红了双颊。

他当然知道此次被带出海会发生什么，对此其实他也不是不期待。

诚然Lecter伯爵显而易见的并不是什么好人，但Will却对他感到前所未有的吸引，就像不由自主被迷惑了一样，每次见到伯爵，他都会觉得心跳腿软，火辣辣的欲火中烧。Will清楚知道，如果有谁能充分的满足他心底最隐秘的欲望，那肯定非Lecter伯爵莫属，因为伯爵身上有一种特质，一种可以，或者说毫不介意做出任何事情的特质。

黄昏时分，船儿在全自动电子系统的操控下向预定的行程平稳前行，Will躺在甲板上悠闲欣赏着灿烂的落日，Lecter伯爵去厨房准备晚餐了，伯爵告诉他，只要等着就好。

刚登船时的兴奋已经平复了不少，因为父亲工作的原因，Will从小就接触了各种船只，但是乘坐这么豪华的大船对他始终是一种全新的体验，这艘船的一切的一切，从里到外，都是让他瞠目结舌的设计。

Lecter伯爵再次现身时恢复了三件套西装的穿着，发型梳的纹丝不乱，还一丝不苟的搭配着色彩华丽的佩斯利花纹领带和方巾。Will被带到宽敞华丽的餐厅，看到桌上已经布置好了精美的餐具并装饰着鲜花烛台。

“我的衣服…?”Will身上只穿着T恤牛仔裤和球鞋。

“没关系。”Lecter伯爵冲他安慰的一笑，替他拉开座椅，示意他安心就坐。

开胃酒是什么，Will根本没听清楚也不懂，只是觉得好喝，伯爵还准备了香槟和果汁。

头盘是法式蜗牛，伯爵教他优雅的使用刀叉。

据伯爵介绍，这些蜗牛都是以特别的饲料精心喂养而成的。

主菜是一种Will从没吃过的血肠，入口即溶香味四溢。

一顿饭8道菜，两人吃了近乎两个小时，Will从没吃过这么丰盛美味的大餐，只觉得每一道菜都是突破味觉的人间美味。

如果自己没来，这里所有的一切都是为那个弹钢琴的男孩准备的吧，饭后品尝喷香的热咖啡时，Will有些酸涩的想。

他在哪？伯爵还会找他吗？Will差点脱口问出了这些疑问。

随着夜晚的加深，Will开始为将要发生的事惴惴不安起来。

自今天上船起，伯爵一直彬彬有礼的对待他，没有任何轻佻和调笑，也没有任何多余的身体接触，仿佛不久前对他做着下流事，说着下流话的人，不是他本人一样。

Will摸不透伯爵的所思所想，共情他人的天赋在伯爵身上像是遇到了穿不透的铜墙铁壁。

饭后他们在甲板后部客厅的沙发上品酒，Lecter伯爵脱去西装上衣，解开了领带，Will发觉他只要不穿的很正式，都会或多或少的显露出一些野性的特征。

“你在想，我会何时脱下你的衣服是吗？”伯爵喝了一口酒，带着笑意对Will忽然道。

Will瞬间涨红了脸，他毕竟还只是个稚嫩的17岁少年，一时不知道怎么应付当下的情景。

“去吧，我在浴室里给你准备了一些东西，把自己收拾妥当后上来见我。”Lecter伯爵深深的看着他，“我没有给你准备衣服，所以等下围着浴巾出来就好了。”他顿了顿接着道：“或者不围。”

Will明白浴室里的会是什么，进去一看果不其然，好在他已经提前有一些了解，不然就只有发矇的份了。

以最快的时间将一切弄好，Will掖好浴巾返回了甲板。

Lecter伯爵仍然坐在原地，只是西装换成了睡袍，手中的酒也换了新的颜色。

看到Will回来，伯爵放下酒杯示意让他到眼前来。

Will听话的走过去，低着头带着些羞涩任伯爵打量自己，他的体型和那些偏瘦的同龄人一样，略显柔弱和单薄，带着些许中性的韵味。

“你经常长跑？”伯爵问。

“是的。”

“以后和我一起吃饭吧，你需要更多的蛋白质。”

“把它拿掉。”伯爵用眼睛示意。

Will慢慢解开了浴巾任它掉落脚旁。

Lecter伯爵向他伸出了一只手，Will握住了，任由自己被拉向伯爵怀中。

伯爵的身体散发着之前Will闻过的那种凛冽而清新的气息，伯爵扳正他的脸向前吻住了他的嘴唇。

开始只是轻轻的吻，在Will呼吸加重后，伯爵加深了吸允的力度。

Will被动的承受着这个不紧不慢的吻，不是他不想回吻，而是整个身体都变得越来越绵软而无力回吻了。从没有一个人像Lecter伯爵一样把吻变成了一种淫靡之极的艺术，仿佛在用唇舌做爱，Will觉得自己完全可以在Lecter伯爵的吻中操着空气射出来，而他的阴茎也的确高高的竖了起来，在空气中抽痛着。

“你真是十分的敏感。”Lecter伯爵挪开嘴唇，看着他轻轻说。

“也许是因为我能体会到双方的感受吧。”Will有些难为情，伯爵的话让他觉得自己像个急不可耐或欲壑难填之徒。

“加倍的愉悦？这需要极度的投入，特殊的共情。”

“对我来说并不是一件难事。”Will和所有坠入爱河的少年一样，希望意中人能对他另眼相看。

“从多久开始？”

“大约6岁时候。”

“那你现在应该可以驾驭它了。”

“也许。”

Will将手伸向伯爵的裆部想知道他有没有兴奋起来。

伯爵拦住了他的手，抱着他站起了身：“我希望第一次进入你是在床上，这会让你感觉轻松些。”

伯爵抱着他径直下到舱里的大卧室中，将赤裸的他稳稳的放在了床上。

Will有点惊讶的看着毫不气喘的伯爵，心想，难道你经常抱着男孩们走来走去吗？体力这么好。

伯爵并没有脱去睡袍，只是侧身躺在Will身边，用手轻轻抚摸他的身体。那只宽大的骨节分明的手在乳头上逗留一阵后，滑向了臀部，灵活下流的揉弄起来，Will一直不能自控的呻吟，全身上下着了火一样。他心里明白Lecter伯爵并没有像他一样情动，可是现在已经顾不上这个了，伯爵的手让他兴奋的只想不停的沉溺。

“我已经准备好了，快进来好吗？”持续的仿佛不会停止的亵玩让Will发出了哀求的声音。

“求 我 操 你。”Lecter伯爵看着Will的脸，一边轻声说着一边将一只手伸进自己的睡袍，慢慢撸动起来。

“操我，请，操我，求你操我……”Will胡乱的哀求着。

“打开你的腿，男孩。”伯爵来到Will的正前方，抬起了他的双腿。

“放松，完全的放松你的整个身体……”伯爵的语调里充满了蛊惑，仿佛催眠一般。

Will觉得自己像是置身在了梦中，双腿软绵绵的搭在伯爵的肩头，恍惚之间伯爵俯身贴近了他。

“很好，男孩，真是个好男孩。”伯爵的臀部紧紧贴住了他。

Will下意识的用手摸了一下他们的交接之处，不禁哑然张了张嘴，Lecter伯爵竟然已经不知不觉进入了他的身体。

“好男孩，继续放松，继续放松。”Lecter伯爵开始动了。

Will听见一个陌生的声音大声呻吟着，“这是我在叫吗？”他迷迷糊糊的想着。

下身的快感潮涨般凝聚着凝聚着，然而就在Will即将喷发的瞬间，一切快感魔术般嘎然而止了，等到他从激荡的漩涡中平静下来，奇幻的快感却又重新开始并把他带向了一个全新的高度。

如此一而再再而三的反复，不知道过了多久，Will哭求的已经哑了嗓子，终于，赐予他快感的那个神灵开恩应允了他的乞求，将狂暴的快感一鼓作气猛烈而持续的注入了他的全身，Will射到全身抽搐失了禁，泪眼模糊中，他瞥见了Lecter伯爵那冷静的又带着些许观察神情的脸。


	14. Chapter 14

 

“贵族和犯罪分子很像，都很自私、容易厌倦，并且不在乎道德伦理。”

睡梦中的Will脑中浮现出这句话。

他看见之前交往过的女友，“Will，Will，快和我一起离开…”她哀求着，样子看起来和以前没什么差异。

转眼她消失了，时空转换，Will置身在一片黑暗中，远处传来声音，Will绷紧身体意识到危险，但是他不能动，他被魇住了，声音越来越大，一阵蹄声响动，一只巨大的身披乌鸦黑羽的牡鹿出现眼前，雄壮的黑鹿会发光一般，轮廓清晰，羽毛闪闪发亮。

Will无意识的伸过手去，黑鹿俯下脑袋，热热的气息喷在Will掌心，壮观华丽的鹿角就在眼前，引得Will摸了一摸，黑鹿显得十分温驯。

“Will，Will…”前女友的声音又出现了。

“Will…”是爸爸的声音。

“爸爸？”Will猛然睁眼醒了过来。

Lecter伯爵并不在卧室中，Will只觉一阵心慌，怔了一会，起身随手抓了一个什么东西披在身上走出了卧室。

甲板上夜黑星高，船已经停止了航行，停在海的中央，一个模糊的身影在微弱的月光下在船的一侧忙着什么，Will听见一声重物入水的响声。

“My lord？”Will怯怯唤道。

身影回头，正是Lecter伯爵，他的脸在月光下看起来有种陌生感。

“Will。”Lecter伯爵回应他，示意他过去。

Will走了过去，心里的不安愈发强烈。

Lecter伯爵伸手握住他的一只手，把他拉到身边。

“告诉我你看到了什么？”伯爵的声音里透着一丝兴奋。

伯爵身边脚下没有任何东西，Will怀疑刚才的声响是自己的幻觉。

“我，我什么都没有看见，我刚醒，发现你不在就上来了。”Will嚅嗫着。

“不，Will，我是在问，你能看到什么，试着用用你的能力Will。”

Lecter伯爵抬起Will的下巴，和他对视，月光下，伯爵的双瞳发出暗红色的光芒。

Will震惊了，他从不知道伯爵的眼瞳会是这种颜色。

随着对视的加深，Will进入梦境一样感觉自己被吸进了一个漩涡，一幅幅画面开始乍现眼前：被插在鹿角上赤裸的女人，和花树融为一体的男人，吸满了蜗牛的人类手臂，被截去四肢的男人，被做成切片的女人…各种带着新鲜血液的人类残骸遍布地上，案板，刀下，盘中… 

“不，不” Will发出呻吟，想要摆脱这比梦魇还要可怕的所见。

“看着我，Will。”Lecter伯爵的声音传来。

Will的眼睛重新聚焦，他的眼前出现一个漆黑的长着鹿角的男人。

“Wendigo？”Will迷茫的喊出这传说中食人兽的名字。

“看清我Will。”Lecter伯爵轻轻晃了晃Will。

伯爵的脸重新出现在Will视线中。

Will浑身冰冷，无边的恐惧浸润了他。

“月色下的海水是黑色的，你知道月色下的鲜血是什么颜色吗，Will？”

“黑色？”Will下意识的脱口答道。

“很美，不是吗？”Lecter伯爵赞赏的点点头，温柔托起Will的手。

Will不可抑制的发起抖来。

“喜欢所见吗？”伯爵的声音带着一丝期待。

“求你，放开…我，请…”Will牙齿打颤，浑身颤抖。

Lecter伯爵没有回应，Will的手仍被他握在手中，随着沉默的加深握的力道也逐渐加深了。

“请…”Will流出眼泪，用尽全力猛的抽出自己的手，却一下子跌坐在了甲板上。

暴虐的空气陡然升起，Lecter伯爵俯下身冷冷的看着他。

Will恐慌发作，手脚并用企图转身爬走。

却被伯爵一把抓住脚腕强行拖到了附近一根粗粗的桅杆旁。

Will身上的遮挡物在挣扎过程中脱落，Lecter伯爵抓过桅杆上垂下的绳索，强行把他的双手紧紧绑在了桅杆上。

“放开我…放开我…”Will绝望的嘶喊，踢动还能活动的双腿。

Lecter伯爵避开了，语带讥讽的说道：“你不是刚才还求着我操你吗？”

Will哭泣起来，他不想死，不想就这么死了。

“不如这样吧，”Lecter伯爵带着戏虐，“反正每次我处理完这些事都想要发泄一下，而你又正好在身边。”

伯爵的一只手抚上Will的脸颊：“只要你能让我尽兴了，我就放你走，好吗？”

Will发着抖泪流满面，为什么一切会变成这样？为什么？

Lecter伯爵站直身体，开始解开衣服。

Will闭上眼睛，战栗的更加厉害。

大腿猛然被扯开，伯爵温热的身体贴向他，臀部紧接着被拍了一巴掌，“为了你自己好，放松这里的肌肉。”Lecter伯爵的阴茎火热又坚硬的开始侵入了。

Will认命的放松紧张的身体。

他的体内仍有伯爵之前射出的精液，却做了这一次的润滑剂，一阵疼痛Lecter伯爵的阴茎已经深深的插入了进去。

没有什么温柔可言，Lecter伯爵仿佛一只捕获了猎物的猛兽，开始尽情的享用起来。

Will觉得自己快要被猛烈的抽送穿透了，但是，却奇怪的一点也不疼，他的心底涌上一股悲伤，即使这样了，他的身体还依然为伯爵而兴奋。

为什么会这样？

Lecter伯爵咬住Will的乳头，力度并非凶狠，却使Will险些哭了出来，因为加上下身不间断的猛烈进攻，太过刺激了，Will的阴茎瞬间挺立。

Lecter伯爵发觉了他的兴奋，起身猛的煽了他一嘴巴：“你就喜欢粗暴对吗，男孩？”

说着一只手掐住Will的脖子，Lecter伯爵快速的一下接一下全部抽出再深深插入男孩的体内。

几巴掌再打下来，Will开始晕眩，随后脑缺氧让他开始浑身发飘，前所未有的感觉席卷全身，在Lecter伯爵一阵持续的狠狠抽送下，Will进入了前所未有的高潮。

Lecter伯爵停止了动作，等待他完成射精后再度抽送了起来。

“哦，上帝…”Will晃动身体想要摆脱。

Lecter伯爵又一巴掌挥了过来：男孩，是你要满足我，而并非我在满足你，记得吗？”

伯爵猛的抽出，将Will翻了个身，用胳膊揽起他的屁股从后面深深插入进去，Will难以动弹，只能被动的承受这异常激烈的奸淫，在伯爵咬住他后背的肌肉重重撞击时，Will 再度射出了汩汩精液。

“放了我，放了我。”Lecter伯爵解开Will被捆的双手，Will两只手腕全是深深的勒痕，他以为伯爵已经发泄完了。

谁知道伯爵拉起他的双手，将它们捆在了一个高处，使得Will的身体刚好跪坐在地上。

伯爵抬起他的双腿使他跨坐在自己身上，从下至上再度贯穿了他的身体。

“天啊，天啊。”这种角度进入的太深了，Will被顶的浑身发抖。

没多长时间，阴茎不争气的又被操硬了，Will哭出声。

Lecter伯爵捏弄他的乳头，下身进攻的愈发猛烈，Will的阴茎在持续抽痛中猛的激射出一股清流，括约肌紧跟着一松，他被彻底的完全的操开了。

Lecter伯爵解开绳子，抱着他绵软的身体，将他脸朝上压在身下，干的越发起劲。

“你知道我多不喜欢操一个小雏吗？生涩，无味，总要操上一段时间才有趣味。”

Will昏沉沉的听不清他说些什么，下身的快感汹涌澎湃，他就快受不了了。

“你知道你现在多美吗？”Lecter伯爵忽然停下观察着Will。

此刻的Will，美的艳若桃花，他的两颊和身上因绵绵不绝的快感而飞上了嫣红，嘴唇也红的似要滴出血来，加上深蹙的眉头，婉转的呻吟，真是说不出的柔媚。

Lecter伯爵重新摆动腰部，“喜欢我操你吗？”

炫技般的灵活抽送又逼出Will一阵哭泣似的呻吟。

已经射无可射了，Will的阴茎硬硬的贴着肚皮，随着伯爵的抽送，流出阵阵粘液。

“说喜欢我操你”。Lecter伯爵打算拉长享用这美丽男孩的时间。

听了几次Will才明白伯爵要他说什么，他正在受不了的边缘，只顾祈求着这场没有尽头一样的奸淫能早点结束。

“说吧，好男孩，告诉我。”伯爵缓慢有力的抽送着。

Will说不出话来，Lecter伯爵的阴茎仿佛一只活物，只攻击他有感觉的地方，快感叠加的是如此持久和绵密，以至于他怀疑自己能不能活着坚持到这场奸淫的结束。

伯爵见Will不说话加大了抽送的力度，又狠狠吸住他的乳头，Will哀哀的细声哭泣起来，时间瞬间消失，Will的世界只剩下被Lecter伯爵吸在嘴中和不停侵犯的地方，不知道过了多久，一种极致的令人沉醉的快感猝不及防涌进Will身体，以至于他难以自持的轻笑起来，Lecter伯爵轻轻给了他一巴掌：“瞧瞧你爽成了什么样子，小男孩。”说着握住他的阴茎撸了起来，Will浑身抽搐，伯爵的抽送随之凶狠，不知道又过了多久，一直被动承受奸淫的Will抬起双臂一把把伯爵搂向自己，他用尽力气紧紧搂着伯爵，狂乱的吻住了他的嘴唇，Will被操的发了狂，从未有过的仿佛热恋般的错觉占据了他的大脑，使他发狂般的吻着伯爵。

Lecter伯爵似乎也被激发了，将Will搂进怀中，坚硬的阴茎舒爽的一塌糊涂。

在Will晕过去的几秒前，Lecter伯爵将他的脸拉向了船舱外，让它对着漆黑的海水。

“看看男孩，你看见了什么？告诉我你看见了什么？”

可惜Will听不到了，过度的快感已经超过这17岁少年的承受范围，他晕了过去。


	15. Chapter 15

Will醒来时发觉自己并不在船上，他依然赤裸，可房间却是陌生的，Will打量这布置典雅华贵的房间，心想莫非Lecter伯爵已经带他返回了庄园？他起身下床，拉开落地大窗的帘子朝外看去，眼前是一片开阔的绿地，绿地的尽头则是一望无际的海洋，显然这里也不是庄园。

自己现在究竟在哪？不安感攥紧了Will的心，房间里没有任何衣物，Will只找到一条浴巾，用它围住了身体。

按了按门把手，还好可以打开，门外是一条寂静无声的走廊，Will赤脚踩上了深蓝色的长绒地毯，沿脚下长长的路走到楼梯处，才知道原来他所在之处是顶层，Will试图发现其他人的存在，却一无所获，这里就像是一座空城。

下到一楼，仍然看不到一个人影，Will极力控制自己想要呼喊的冲动，一个房门一个房门的悄悄查看，却是要么打不开要么空无一人，就在气馁间，拐角处突然出现了一个大门洞开的房间，而且有细微的人声传出，Will激动的一阵心跳，谨慎的选择轻手轻脚走过去，贴住门边，屏息静听，只听一个陌生男人的声音传来：“…我很愿意聆听你的意见。”然后是Lecter伯爵的声音响了起来：“如果我是你，我会试着操纵他的精神，也许你已经这么做了。”

  
陌生男人的声音又响了起来，只是隐隐约约听的并不真切，Will试着往屋内看，却不敢动作过大，只隐约瞥见了伯爵的侧后面，他穿着一身新的西装，正翘着腿坐在椅子上，屋子里显然只有他们两个。

Will轻轻退到一扇墙后，只觉得自己的心跳的飞快，听到Lecter伯爵的声音，让他感觉既安心又害怕。

伯爵为什么会把他带到这里，这是哪里，他会怎样处置他，都是未知。

焦虑最终占据了Will的心，他想：我得尽快离开这里。

念及至此，Will开始寻找出去的路，正门并没有锁，Will推开门小心翼翼的跨了出去，他害怕惊动伯爵，也顾不上自己仅有一条浴巾蔽体且身无分文的窘况，他只想尽快的安全的离开这个陌生的地方，离开Lecter伯爵。

房子外面是一片极其开阔广大的绿地，草坪和植被修剪的堪称完美，然而，一望无际也一无所有，没有车，没有通往外界的路，这个房子犹如孤岛被海水紧紧环绕着，Will看到了伯爵的那艘大船，它的不远处还泊着一艘快艇，显然是属于屋内的那个陌生男人。然而Will根本无法靠近它们，因为这房子四周全都是悬崖峭壁，想要到达下面的海边需要借助一个升降梯，然而那升降梯此刻是锁着的，根本无法操作。

Will瘫倒在地，想要偷偷逃走根本不可能了。

他闭上眼睛无声的哭了起来，他不想死在这里，还有二十多天他就要上大学了，他还没有见识过这个世界，他不想就这么死了。

也许他可以趁Lecter伯爵睡着时把钥匙偷出来？可是然后呢？他能走多远，那艘大船需要扫描Lecter伯爵的视网膜才能解锁，就算是他偷了救生艇逃走，又能逃多远呢？

除非…除非他能藏在那艘快艇里，通过陌生男人离开这里。

想到这里Will重新燃起了希望，他要试试这个办法。

他爬起身，小心翼翼的往回走，他想他还要给自己找身衣服，围着浴巾可不利于逃命。

好在一路无人，Will顺利返回大屋，刚穿过门廊，就听见一阵对话和脚步声传来，Will连忙把自己藏好，是Lecter伯爵和那个陌生男人。

“我可迫不及待的想吃你做的大餐了。”是陌生男人的声音。

Lecter伯爵：“两个小时后开始，你先去休息一下吧。”

“哈哈哈，好，饭后娱乐也是我的期待，嘿嘿，今晚可要玩个痛快。”

“一定会让你尽兴而归。”

“那就等会见。”

“好的。”

接下来是两人脚步分开的声音。

Will待他们走了一会后才敢探出身来，伯爵已经没了踪影，Will瞥见陌生男人进了走廊尽头的一个房间。

一阵冲动，Will跟了过去，深吸了几口气后，Will敲响了房门。

“怎么，有事？”房门很快打开，一个同样西装革履的中年男人面带微笑出现在门口，显然他以为是Lecter伯爵敲的门。

“你好先生，我可以进去说几句话吗？”Will瞥了他一眼很快低下头去。

男人略带疑惑的看着Will，但随即满面笑容的打开房门把Will让了进去。

“欢迎。”

“对不起，我，我可以请你帮个忙吗？”

Will站在门口绞着手指。

男人用打量货物般的眼光打量着垂着头难为情的Will。

“说说看。”

Will好像鼓足勇气一样猛的抬起头直视着男人：“请你救救我，先生，我要离开这里，可是我没有办法，请你救救我好吗，带我离开，我一定会报答您的。”

沉默。

男人沉默不语的反应让Will的心迅速下坠。

“呵呵…”

一阵轻佻的笑声响起，男人开了口，“怎么，受不了了？Lecter伯爵带你玩过几次了？呵呵…”又是一阵怪笑，“不怪你，他在床上简直不是人，一般人受不了他，我理解你。”

Will惊呆了，他万万没想到这个人会说出如此一番话。

“喂，把浴巾拿开，让我看看你的身体。”男人命令到。

Will一手抓紧浴巾，一手开始摸索门把手打算开门逃走。

男人发现他的企图，迅速抓住他的胳膊将他掼倒在了地上，Will的浴巾散落下来露出赤裸的下体。

“啧啧啧，”男人咂着嘴笑道，“看来伯爵真把你干的不轻，瞧瞧这些印子，怪不得要逃走。”

Will拉过浴巾徒劳的想重新包裹住自己，男人走过来一脚挑飞了浴巾。

“既然你已经送上门来了，我就先尝尝鲜吧，晚上再和伯爵一起好好的慢慢的疼爱你。”

男人逼近，Will想爬起身逃走，惊恐间却被男人拽着头发拖到了镜子前的桌子边上，他一边把Will脸朝下的按压在桌面上，一把咕哝着，“漂亮男孩，别挣扎了，这就是你的命运，有时候我可真羡慕伯爵，源源不断的总有这么多漂亮男孩们送上门。”

男人解开了自己的裤扣，Will疯狂挣扎起来。

就在男人的阴茎抵住Will的瞬间，肾上腺素极速飙升，Will抓到了一个硬物，猛然挺身没头没脑的向男人挥去。

血液如温泉喷射在Will脸上，带着体温，腥气四溢。

男人大张着嘴巴和双眼，徒劳的想用手捂住脖子上的伤口，Will举着凶器一脸是血的愣在了原地。

他的第一个念头是：“完了，我杀人了，我杀人了。”

男人伸手想要抓住Will，却在搭上他胸口的瞬间瘫倒在了地上，身体弹动几下后，男人彻底咽了气。

Will依然楞楞地呆立着，许久才双膝一软跪倒在了血泊中。

一切都完了，他杀了人，杀了人，Will沉浸在难以挽回的悔恨和不安中，完全不知道一架隐秘的摄像头正在把这个房间里的一切传输到监视终端上，而Lecter伯爵，正悠然的嘴角带笑的看着监视画面里的他。


	16. Chapter 16

Lecter伯爵在自己认为恰当的时机进了那个房间。

Will始终保持着同一个姿势，在血泊中发着抖。

“Will，发生了什么？”Lecter伯爵关切问道。

“他先袭击了我。”Will的眼泪决堤而出。

Lecter伯爵轻轻走过来：“那是你的血？”

“不是”

“你刚刚是自我防卫吗？”

“我不是故意要杀死他，我只是太害怕了，他来袭击我。”

Lecter伯爵屈身观察了一下地上的尸体，看着Will：“看起来是你有意识的使用了武力。”

“我，我只是不想被伤害。”

“真的吗？”

Will沉默，眼泪止不住的流着。

Lecter伯爵伸出胳膊搀起了他，毫不介意身上精致的三件套西装被弄脏。

“别怕，我会帮助你的。”他取出口袋里的方巾，为Will擦净了眼睛周围的血和眼泪。

“走吧，你需要淋个浴。”

Will双腿发软，无法成行，Lecter伯爵没有犹豫的打横抱起了他。

喷头打开，温热的水流冲刷过Will全身，当血水化为清水，Lecter伯爵用一张大毛巾裹住了他，然后将他抱到了一间卧室的床上。

Will已经停止发抖，怔怔的任凭摆布。

Lecter伯爵脱下被染脏的衣服上床抱住了他，轻轻的温柔的摩挲他的后背，以令人安心的口吻轻声说：“好男孩，不要担心。我会帮你的，只要你开口。”

Will的眼泪又涌了出来：“请你帮帮我，你能帮帮我吗？”

Lecter伯爵没有说话，只是收紧了胳膊把他紧紧搂在了怀里。

不知道过了多久，Will打起了瞌睡，他太累了，模模糊糊中，一个声音对他轻柔的说着什么，然后一个杯子递到了嘴边，Will喝了，随即陷进了睡眠中。

那只巨大的身披乌鸦黑羽的牡鹿又出现了，鹿角似乎比以前更加壮观，牡鹿走近他蹲伏下身子，Will跨坐了上去，牡鹿驮着他慢悠悠的向着黑暗走去。

“醒了，醒了，静静地醒过来，在一个愉快的房里。”一个声音在说话。Will依稀闻见了花香。

他睁开眼睛，只觉神清气爽，仿佛一切都不曾发生过，他还是之前那个生活单纯的少年。

Lecter伯爵穿着一身新的三件套西装平静的站在床头，Will睁大眼睛，伯爵看着他道：“你该吃饭了。”是一种暗示的语气。

“是，我该吃饭了。”Will 下意识的重复着，并不知道此刻是早上还是晚上，他的肚子忽然饥肠辘辘。

“来，我们去餐厅吧。”Lecter伯爵伸出手，Will起身握住它，任由自己被牵着走进了一个餐厅，丝毫没意识到自己仍然赤裸着身体。

布置精美的餐桌上是浓酽的肉汤和菜肉蛋卷，发散诱人的味道，Will不顾用餐礼仪，扑上去狼吞虎咽吃了起来。

Lecter伯爵缓缓坐下，端起一杯酒，嘴角带笑的看着他。

饭后他又被送回到了床上，Lecter伯爵拉了一张椅子在床边坐下，耐心的陪他闲聊，Will从没像这样说个不停过，并且毫不介意的袒露自己，他告诉Lecter伯爵的东西令他自己也吃惊，那都是心底最隐秘的思绪。Lecter伯爵也说话，声音低而平淡，表示出兴趣、鼓励和迎合，Will觉得十分安心，暗想这人对他的思想怎么这么了解？

谈的累了，Will就合上眼睛陷入睡眠，那只雄壮的牡鹿依然会来到梦中，并和他愈加亲密。

恐惧和不安已经像模糊的影像淡而遥远，他不想它们了，他是安全的。

时间不知道又过了多久，隐约的针刺把他唤醒，是最细的针的轻微刺痛。

Lecter伯爵站在床边正脱去衣服，然后他上床挨着Will躺下并抱住了他。Will觉得十分舒适，他睁着眼睛打量Lecter伯爵的脸，心想这是多么富有魅力的一张脸啊，他抬起手摩挲起它，Lecter伯爵纵容了这个行为。

“现在是什么时候？”Will停下问。

“晚上9点多。”

“哦，睡觉的时候了，可是我睡不着了怎么办？”

“你想做什么？我陪你。”

“我不知道。”

“不如这样好吗？”Lecter伯爵探过脸吻住了他的嘴唇。

身体瞬间酥软，Will一阵心荡神驰。

嘴唇被反复吸允，Will下身迅速有了强烈的反应，从没有像这一刻，他渴望着被坚硬的阴茎深深插入。

不久前被Lecter伯爵操的高潮不断的记忆潮水般涌现，Will的下身火辣辣的抽痛起来。

吻了一阵后，Lecter伯爵松开了他的嘴，翻身而上，抓住他的手腕，用一早准备好的丝带将它们紧缚在了床头。

“哦，上帝！” Will充满感激的叹息，“为什么他会如此懂我要什么？”

不及细想，双唇已被重新吻住，Lecter伯爵从上方紧贴住他，加重了动作。

身体被不断揉压，嘴唇被反复吸允到肿起，乳头要被吸掉般狠狠蹂躏，以至于还没等到被碰触下身，Will已经射的一塌糊涂。

他哀求着伯爵快些插入。

却被吸住阴茎，来了一场足以刻骨铭心的口交。

Lecter伯爵舔食了他每一次被弄出的精液，直到他再也射不出才吐出那可怜的阴茎。

最后，伯爵终于开恩深深插进了他的体内。

那一瞬销魂夺魄，让Will几乎哭了出来。

Lecter伯爵操的扎实而持久，Will呻吟的变了调，他的体内似乎长出了一个欲壑难填的怪兽，驱使他着魔似的贪婪享受着被这坚硬阴茎不停操干的滋味。

这一晚，他们无休止的交叠在一起，Will从不知道自己竟然可以承受那么多，而Lecter伯爵，连续射了五次，玩的也算尽兴。

一切结束后，依然是一个杯子递到了嘴边，Will喝了，再度陷入到睡眠之中。


	17. Chapter 17

Will再度醒来时听见了远处的音乐声，还嗅到了烹饪的香味。他觉得通体舒畅美妙，也很饿。敲门声响起，Lecter伯爵进来了。他穿着深色裤子、白色丝质衬衫，给他拿进来一杯热腾腾的奶酪咖啡。

“睡得好不好？”他将咖啡放在床头桌上，俯身轻吻了一下Will额头。

“好极了。”Will心中鼓胀着幸福感。

“一个半小时后开饭，衣橱里有一些给你准备的衣服，看看合不合身。”说完Lecter伯爵便转身走掉了。

Will洗完澡后打开了衣橱，里面悬挂摆放着各式各样的衣物：衬衫、牛仔裤，T恤、西服套装、领带，领巾，还有皮鞋、球鞋、袜子，内衣等等。Will对品牌没有什么了解，只觉得它们摸起来十分舒适，然后惊讶的发现竟全是适合他的尺寸。

没有犹豫，Will选择了一套深蓝色西装，配白色衬衫和一条细细的黑色领带。他除了毕业舞会那天穿过一套租来的套装外，从未有机会穿过西装，尤其是这么像样的西装，他想试试。

随后他惊喜的发现，衣橱旁的桌上，一对镶嵌着方形蓝宝石的白金袖扣正熠熠生辉。

迅速穿戴好，走出房间，拐角处传来钢琴的音乐。Lecter伯爵打着白色领带正坐在琴前。

他抬头一眼望见他，就屏住了呼吸，双手也停止了演奏，虽然手指还悬在键盘上。房间里变的鸦雀无声，两人都听见了Lecter伯爵的下一次呼吸。

“如果我能每天见到你，我将永远记住这个时刻，Will。”他的眼睛盯住他的全身。

Will涨红了面颊，他未看过自己的样子，这话让他既高兴又难为情。

“过来。”Lecter伯爵让出琴凳的一端。

Will驯服的走过去，Lecter伯爵扳过他的肩膀给了他一个非常温柔的吻。

“你很美，Will。你穿西装的样子真是俊美极了。”

Will红着脸不知道说什么。

“你对着镜子研究过自己没有？Will，我看你没有。我怀疑你从来就没有仔细研究过。跟我来，你应该到窗户间的镜子前照照。”

Lecter伯爵起身引着Will来到屋中的一面镜子前，那高大的镜子是18世纪的精美古董，却依然明亮清晰。

“看吧，Will，里面这个白皙修长，面容美好，有着碧绿色眼睛的美少年就是你。”

Will望向镜中，犹如古希腊神话里的美少年纳喀索斯第一次在水中发现了自己的影子。

他以崭新的目光打量自己。

Lecter伯爵从后面贴上来，从镜子里盯住他，咬着耳朵低语道：“还有一个小时开饭，也就是说我可以操你整整一个小时，就在这镜子前，让你穿着这一身。”

Will呻吟了一声：“我可不想把它弄脏，也许等到晚上最好。”

这时Lecter伯爵忽然明白了一个道理，尽管他了解他，也可以操纵他，却仍然无法完全预见他。他可以喂青虫，可以对蛹密语，但是孵化出来的东西还得随它的本性，他无法改变，他不知道他什么时候会反抗他。

Lecter伯爵从西装口袋里取出了一支注射器，针头细得像发丝，然后只凭感觉，不用眼睛，把针插进了Will的脖子。针头抽出时，一滴血都没有。

他如愿的进行了整整一个小时的饭前运动。就在镜子前，像一只不知疲累的野兽，充满旺盛的兽欲，他和Will都穿着衣服，只下体赤裸着交合，他抓着Will的头发让他对着镜子，仔细的看着自己如何被不间断的一直操到高潮，然后再一次高潮。

事后并非可怕的一片狼藉，Lecter伯爵自阴茎从Will体内抽出那一瞬起，又化身成了一个有着贵族教养的翩翩绅士。他体贴的帮Will擦拭干净，整理好衣服，在他平息后，把他抱到了餐厅。

Will觉得餐厅变了样，不是之前的那个餐厅，一副奇怪的油画挂在钴蓝色的墙上，画中一只天鹅正在把嘴伸向赤裸斜躺的女人那光裸的阴部。

Lecter伯爵斟好酒，布给Will一点餐前的开胃点心：贝隆牡蛎和香肠。

“我们吃什么？”Will问。

Lecter伯爵没有直接回答而是谈起了但丁诗集《新生》里的一首十四行诗。

“Ego dominus tuus （我是你的主人 ）Vide cor tuum （凝视你的心）  
E d’esto core ardendo （这颗燃烧的心）。 ”Lecter伯爵以拉丁语吟诵着诗句，Will记起了它的意思。

“心脏！我们要吃心脏是吗？”

Lecter伯爵以欣慰的眼神看了下他。

“饿了吗？”

“是的。”

“那我们就上第一道菜。”

说着便起身走进厨房，端出了两盘摆放精美的菜肴。

他首先将一盘放到Will桌上。

Will低头打量，那是半只烤熟的心脏，仔细再看，原来它已经被切成了均匀的薄片，搭配着调味酱和块菌片，还有荷兰芹、水田芥以及带梗于白的刺山果。

他和Lecter伯爵分享了一颗心脏，Will觉得滋味还真是不错。

饭后甜点在原先那个房间进行，有蛋奶酥和一杯依甘堡酒。

Lecter伯爵心满意足的打量正品尝着咖啡的Will，得意于自己的品味和狡猾。

Will果然在一众衣服间选择了和他一样的西装，还是深蓝色的一件，让他非常欣慰。

“时间仓促，只给你准备了一些普通衣服，稍后我会带你去见我的裁缝，他会为你量身定做。”

Will放下咖啡杯，忽然想起一事：“我进屋时你弹的是什么曲子？”

“《若由真爱统治》。”

“是什么时候的曲子？”

“大约在1510年，亨利八世写的。”

“给我弹弹怎么样？”Will说，“我想完整的听一遍。”

Lecter伯爵毫无犹豫的走到琴前坐下，弹奏起来。

Will给自己摆了一个更为舒适的姿势，聆听这古老的乐曲，眼前却出现堕天使路西弗的幻像，路西弗曾是上帝座前的六翼炽天使，是天使中最美丽，最高贵的一位，却因反抗上帝而被逐出九重天堕落到地狱，成为魔王撒旦。

为了复仇兼夺取新天地，路西弗化身为蛇潜入伊甸园，引诱夏娃食用了禁忌的果实，再利用她引诱亚当也犯下了违抗神令的罪。于是路西弗如愿使神的新造物一同堕落，而且为诸魔开启了通往这新世界的大门，自此罪、病、死开始遍布人间。

时光突然倒流如沙漏，Will回到了第一次见到Lecter伯爵的瞬间，懵懂无知的少年正是在那一刻，情不知所起，一往而深，即使知道那是披着精美人皮的魔鬼，依然陷入诱惑，难以自拔。

一个闪着宝器光芒的东西在Will激荡的心灵中翻腾：瞬息之间他心灵的窗户开启了好几扇，让他远远望出了自己的经历以外。

“你知道吗？”Will看着垂下双手的Lecter伯爵轻声说，“在我第一次见到你的瞬间，我已经爱上了你。”

魔鬼闻言向他走来，脚步轻盈，姿态优雅。

他在他身边坐下，托起了他的一只手，非常真诚的说：“我需要诚实的对你说，我从未体会过爱情的感觉，虽然我了解它。爱的定义有很多种，因人而异，我不知道对你，我是不是'爱'，但是我可以肯定的是，我想拥有你，想占有你，想让你只属于我一人。”

Will主动吻住了他的嘴唇。

什么都不重要，此刻，他真诚的想要他，而他，也真诚的想要他。

这就已经足够。


	18. Chapter 18

后记：

三年后，Will修完了在麻省理工的课程。

同年9月，他和Lecter伯爵在其位于法国南部的古堡举行了盛大的婚礼。

欧美社交界全部沸腾了，人人都对能拿下花花公子Lecter伯爵的这个美少年好奇万分。Lecter伯爵之前都没带这少年抛头露面过，这事可太突然了，Will从小到大的经历于是全部被媒体翻了出来，一连占据了好几天的头条。

蜜月是在意大利的弗洛伦萨渡过的，那是Lecter伯爵母亲的故乡。

婚后Lecter伯爵，哦，不，是Will的丈夫Hannibal，已经修身养性不怎么杀人了，Will不知道他能听话多久，但看护着这个变得越加柔软的路西弗，却是他心甘情愿担起的责任。

 

《全文完》


End file.
